Kagome's Fate Through The Well
by darkdragongirlleaf
Summary: Kagome is going to live with her cousin Anko. Her cousin sent for team 7 to go and pick her up. What aventure will Kagome and Team 7 have while she's living there. NarutoInuyasha crossover, pair KagKak. and what will orochimaru do when he see's her!
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome's Fate Through The Well**

**I got a feeling I would write this someday so here it is now. Also consider that if I write bad don't kill me I'm not as good as some writers around, but I do come up with good story's. Also I'm a Inuyasha and Naruto fan so I shouldn't mess this up. Oh yea, this will take place before the chunnin exams after they helped the bridge builder. Also this is a Kagome and Kakashi pairing because I think its cute and because I have only seen a few of them made. Kagome is 24 in this story since Kakashi is 26 in the story. Also I'm not a Kikyo x Inuyasha fan because of two reasons, one Kikyo is dead and Inuyasha should get that by now, two is because Kikyo was like 17 when she died and add 50 years to her it makes her 67 years old and Inuyasha still likes her (shudders). Anyway I'm not a Sasuke fan girl so if you accuse me of being one I'm just telling you now. Enjoy the story and I will try to updated the story as much as I can. Oh I almost forgot Kagome wishes on the Jewel that all the things Naraku did were undone.**

**Chapter 1**

Kagome quickly ran to the well that would take her home in the future and away from the one thing she didn't want to see now. She finished the jewel when they killed Naraku and helped Kohaku back to Sango, they cured Miroku's wind tunnel so it wouldn't kill him at anytime. After that Sango and Miroku got married and since they killed there enemy they went to Sango's village to repair it. That left Inuyasha, Shippo and her on there own.

Kagome was making lunch for them while Shippo was sleeping and Inuyasha still hadn't shown up for it. She then saw a soul collector and knew he went off to see Kikyo again, ever since the time they defeated Naraku they have been seeing each other more.

After her and Shippo ate they went to sleep, at least Shippo did while Kagome stayed awake for a little longer to see if Inuyasha would come back.

She woke up with a start hearing a twig snap and looked and saw Inuyasha coming toward her WITH Kikyo. She quickly made it look like she was asleep and listened to them talking to her.

"Inuyasha I want you to kill Kagome as proof that you love me" Kikyo sneered when she saw Kagome.

"Sure will kill her in the morning when she is awake" Inuyasha replied lovingly (Ok hate Kikyo, but only because she tried to kill Kagome, so I don't hate her completely).

"Let's sleep in that tree, I'm tiered" Kikyo said as she tugged Inuyasha by the sleeve.

Kagome was petrified, Inuyasha was going to kill her and give her soul to HER, and what would happen to Shippo when she died. Kagome kept on panicking in her mind on thinking what to do, until she came up with a solution.

"I'll go to my time with Shippo and seal the well for good, but I will have to wait till Kikyo and Inuyasha are asleep" Kagome thought.

Once she thought Inuyasha was asleep she woke Shippo up quietly by shaking him.

"Ka..." Shippo tried to say but Kagome put a hand on him mouth and motioned for him to stay quiet.

Shippo nodded and Kagome took her hand off him and picked up her bow and arrows and also she picked some things out of her bag (it's because it will make a lot of noise if she were to take it) like the beads that Miroku had on his wind tunnel, and a dagger Sango gave her. The final thing that Kagome picked up was her new prized katana that Sesshomaru gave her for saving Rin. It looked like a replica of Tenseiga only a little smaller.

After Kagome had her sword and dagger strapped to her side and her quiver of arrows and bow on her back, she put Shippo on her shoulder and the quietly slipped away from Inuyasha and into the night.

Once Kagome was sure they were far away from Inuyasha she ran the rest of the way to the well.

Kagome walked up to the well and peered inside ready for the trip home.

"Ready Shippo" Kagome whispered.

"Ready" Shippo replied back while looking in the well.

Kagome got on the rim of the well and jumped in with Shippo on her shoulder and was taken through the familiar bluish purple light of the well.

Once Kagome got to the other side she climbed out of the well and closed the door to the top and sealed it with a sutra Miroku also gave her.

"Let's go inside Shippo" Kagome finally said.

Kagome walked up to her house and opened the sliding door, inside it was dark so she quickly slipped up to her room and shut the door. Kagome set her things down and changed into a pair or pajamas and settled in for the night. Shippo snuggled up to his new adoptive mother and soon fell asleep with her.

The next morning Kagome woke up and left Shippo to sleep a little more. She walked into the bathroom and took a bath. When se finished she put on a pair of black cargo shorts and a light green tang top. Kagome walked down the stairs and saw her mother there cooking breakfast for her and Sota.

"Hi mom" She said walking over to her.

"Oh hi Kagome, when did you get back" Her mom asked.

"Last night, and I brought Shippo to stay with me" Kagome replied a little sad still from last night.

"Oh that's nice, when are you going back" her mom asked.

"Mom... I'm here to stay now" Kagome said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh that's nice, and also I need to tell you something" her mother continued.

"What is it mom" Kagome asked feeling a little happy now.

"Your cousin Anko is wondering if you wanted to live with her in Konoha with her" her mother asked.

"In Konoha with Anko, Sure but what about you..." Kagome started but got interrupted by her mother.

"It's ok dear, you can still come an visit us whenever you want, and plus your old enough to live on your own" her mother said.

"OK, I mean it has been awhile sins I last saw her" Kagome mumbled.

"She also said she asked a friend of hers to come and get you by tomorrow " her mother said.

"Ok, well I had better be packing some things then" Kagome said while running up the stairs to wake Shippo up.

When Kagome went to wake Shippo up she noticed that he was already awake and rubbing his eyes.

"Shippo we need to pack, were going to my cousins to live" Kagome said happily.

"Ok, Kagome but what will happen if she sees me" Shippo asked.

"Don't you have a trick that will make you look taller and more human though" She questioned him.

"Oh yea I do but I have to keep the leaf on or I will turn back to myself again" Shippo replied.

Shippo reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a leaf and placed it to his forehead and said a few words and a loud poof was herd.

Shippo now looked like he was 7, his tail and fangs were gone now, and his demon ears were human.

Kagome looked at Shippo and smiled knowing Anko was not going to freak out.

"Nice work Shippo you look human now" Kagome said looking him over.

Just as she was done packing her and Shippo's things she decided that she would show Shippo how things worked in her time.

"Hey Shippo, I'm going to have to show you how things work in my time" Kagome said looking at Shippo in his new form.

It was now evening and Kagome explained the basic things Shippo would need to know how to use and answer. Kagome then remembered how Sango and Miroku would always be fascinated what she brought things from her time. Kagome cried tears of sorrow knowing she couldn't see them again knowing if she were to go back Inuyasha would kill her and Shippo. Shippo saw this and sat down next to her and put a hand on her tiring to comfort her.

"Shippo the reason we left like that was because Inuyasha wanted to kill me for my soul" Kagome cried.

Shippo knew something would happen and Inuyasha would betray them, but he never thought Inuyasha would intentionally try to kill her.

"Well look on the bright side Kagome, at least now he can't hurt you at you cousins" Shippo said hopefully.

Kagome smiled and nodded at Shippo knowing he was right about what he said.

Later they made sure they hade everything for tomorrows trip to Kagome's cousins house before they went to bed. Shippo turned into his smaller self and curled up to Kagome and fell asleep in no time. Kagome was wondering who Anko sent to get her and the other thing she thought about was, what would happen if Inuyasha got into her time. She then shook that thought out of her head and soon fell asleep.

The next morning Kagome woke up to the bright rays of the sun in her eyes. She then remembered that she had to go to her cousin's and that she sent someone to come and get her. She didn't think on it long because she had to get ready to leave, she also left Shippo to sleep a little more since he was younger then her. Kagome swung her legs out of bed and went to take a quick shower and change into something suitable for the trip.

When Kagome came out of the shower she was wearing a dark green halter top and tan capris. When she came back to her room she saw Shippo still sleeping and decided to see what she could make for breakfast.

Upon arriving downstairs she saw a note on the table and picked it up and read it.

_Kagome_

_Your grandfather had a bad fall and we are going to see him in the hospital, I'm sorry we couldn't see you leave but we hope you will have fun there at your cousins. Good luck and be safe._

_P.S. I left some money so when your there you can have a fresh start._

_Love, Mom._

Kagome smiled and looked on the counter and saw the money her mom left her for her trip. She picked it up and put it in her pocket and got to work on breakfast for her and Shippo.

After breakfast she washed the dishes and walked in the living room to see how Shippo was doing. She found him and Buyo playing and Kagome watched from the doorway.

"Hey Shippo you want to go and play outside while we wait" Kagome asked from the door.

"Ok" he said while putting his illusion self on.

"Oh, and another thing, you can call me mother if you want" Kagome said.

"Sure think mother" Shippo said testing the new name of Kagome he was aloud to call her now.

After Shippo left to play outside she laid on the couch and thought about what she would do now that she was going to be living with her cousin. She would have to buy a house and furniture, things like that. Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard Shippo calling her.

"What is it Shippo" Kagome said opening the door only to find four people walking towards the house.

The first one she noticed was the blond haired boy older then Shippo in a orange jumpsuit, the second she saw was a girl in a red outfit with pink hair that was looking at a boy with black hair with a bluish hint to it and he was wearing a blue shirt with white shorts. The last person she saw was a man with silver hair and a mask covering his whole face and he was wearing what looked like a military outfit.

"Were here for someone called Kagome" the older one asked.

"Um that would be me" Kagome said from the doorway.

"We are suppose to escort you to Konoha" the one with the mask started while looking at Kagome.

"Oh, Ok let me get my things" Kagome said racing into her house and grabbing her things and coming back out with them (Kagome has a bigger backpack now).

"Alright then lets go" the blond one shouted.

"Wait a minute we still have to introduce our selves" said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki believe it" Naruto said

"I'm Sakura Haruno, this is Sasuke Uchiha" Sakura said as she pointed to the other boy.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake" the masked one said.

Nice to meet you I'm Kagome Higurashi, and this is Shippo" Kagome stated motioning towards Shippo.

"Well now that we are all introduced lets start our journey back" Kakashi said finally.

After about a half an hour of walking in the forest, Kagome was getting a lesson about chakra and the hand signs from Sakura while Naruto and Shippo were talking about ramen. Kagome finally got how chakra would work and how to do the hand signs. Then Sakura then thought of something she wanted to ask Kagome when they saw her.

"Kagome, is Shippo your brother" she asked.

Naruto and the others listened in on this to as the wondered the same thing.

"No Shippo is my son" Kagome replied calmly.

All there jaws dropped and there eyes went wide as she said that part about Shippo being Kagome's son.

"But that would mean that you had a child when you were 15" Kakashi stuttered.

"NO, he's adopted" Kagome said as she knew were this was going.

Kagome then felt as if someone or something was watching her movements, she turned and saw nothing. Kakashi knew something was there but didn't know were it was coming form. Then out of nowhere a man ran in and took Kagome moving her so she wouldn't move. Kakashi and the others turned when they heard Kagome yelp and went into fighting stances. Kakashi cursed himself for not knowing that this man would go after Kagome.

"Well what do we have here now, looks like I got myself a beautiful young woman" He said while pressing a kunai against her throat.

Kagome winced as the blade was pressed on her throat roughly.

"Now I suggest you not move to get her unless you want this woman out of here alive" He said as a bunch of his friends came out and prepared to fight.

"Oh no this is going to get ugly I got to do something" Kagome thought as she watched as they brought out weapons.

"Hey guys lets kill her friends and take her with us" the one apparently the leader asked.

"No, I will not let any more of my friends get hurt" Kagome thought rapidly and finally came up with an idea, but it would probably cost her life.

Kagome with all the power she had in her rammed her elbow in his side surprising him and kicked him were the sun don't shine (for all the guys who read that part I feel sorry, but I hate how men harass women like that). He threw Kagome to the ground making her head slam against a rock. Kakashi and the others looked and saw what Kagome did, Shippo on the other hand was worried. Kagome's vision was going all blurry making it imposable to focus on the man in front of her, she brought her hand to her head and felt something warm like and brought her hand back only to find that her hand was covered in blood.

"Damn wench I will kill you for that" he yelled running towards Kagome at a fast speed.

"Kagome watch out" Shippo screamed as he watched the man run at her.

But the next thing she did surprised everyone who was watching (minus Shippo and Kagome). Kagome in her last attempt raised her hand and directed it at the approaching enemy.

"To bad that won't help you now" he shouted.

Everything went in slow motion as the man slowly approached Kagome, while Kagome opened her eyes and her palms glowed a light pinkish lavender.

"AAAAHHHHH" Kagome screamed as the light flew from her hand and engulfed the man.

Kakashi's eyes widened as all the enemy ninja stared in shock as the leader got blasted by what looked like pink chakra. The leader was blasted straight into a tree and fell unconscious as he slumped down the tree. The enemy ninja were to frightened that there leader was taken down buy a girl and the watched as Kagome directed her gaze at them with a look of death the meant they had better get going. The ninja picked up there leader and ran off into the forest.

"I did it" Kagome rasped as her vision faded.

Kagome tried not to fall unconscious, but she collapsed over, but the last thing she saw before she fell into blackness was the others rushing over to her with worried looks on there face's.

End Chapter 1

Poor Kagome, well it seems that Kagome gave team 7 a show of what she's capable of, find out what happens in the next chapter which I'm currently starting to write. Well there's chapter 1 for you let's just say I need reviews for my other Naruto story called Enter: Yori Mazaku for the pairings. Any way keep checking this story for the next chapter and I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP and try not to kill me to much with the reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome's fate through the well**

**Thanks to all of the people who reviewed this story it means ALLOT. Ok Kagome got attacked in the last chapter and Kagome gave Kakashi's team a little show of her power, and wait until the part of the story when they begin the chunin exams. Let's just see when Kagome meets the other teams, what will happen. Also about Kagome's power in the first chapter, that's from the first episode of Inuyasha when Kagome blasts the centipede. Last thing is that Kagome doesn't tell the others what happened to her when she was able to go back in time.**

**Chapter 2**

When Kagome started coming aroundthe first thing she remembered was being attacked by some enemy ninja's. She slowly peered around and found Shippo in a chair next to her with his head near her arm. Then Kagome wondered where Kakashi and the others went off to and if they were ok.

"Where am I" Kagome rasped as she slowly got up.

She soon found out that it was a bad idea to get up after you hit your head on a rock.

"Oh, my head feels like its been in a blender" Kagome wheezed out as the world around her started to spin.

As soon as she laid back down the door open and made Kagome look up only to find Naruto walk through the door.

"Kagome your awake" Naruto said happily when he noticed his friend up in bed.

"Hey Naruto" Kagome replied.

Just then Shippo woke up and found Kagome awake and his little eyes lit up.

"Kagome, your ok" Shippo said while hugging his mother.

Just then the other three of the members of the team walked in with a woman with spiky hair and a yellow trench coat.

"Kagome your alive" Anko said happily as she walked closer over to Kagome.

"Hey Anko, it's been a while" Kagome replied sitting up a little.

"Yea it has" Anko said.

"How did I end up I a hospital, I mean wasn't I in a forest" Kagome questioned.

"I carried you to the village because you went unconscious" Kakashi answered her.

"Oh thank you" Kagome replied with a hit of pink across her cheeks.

Then Anko just remembered something that she wanted to ask Kagome when she heard that she go attacked. Sure Kagome would make a fine ninja, but what kind of ninja, she would make a excellent medic ninja. Or she could have some good qualities to become a ninja from what she heard from, with some training of course, Anko would have to ask her after.

"Hey Kagome, I found a house for you to live in" Anko informed.

"Oh that's great" Kagome said forgetting that Shippo was not introduced yet, and that's when Anko noticed.

"Hey Kagome who's this little fellow" Anko said motioning towards Shippo.

"Oh that's right, Shippo this is Anko my cousin, and Anko this is Shippo my son" Kagome replied.

"WHAT, YOU HAD A SON" Anko said flabbergasted.

"No Shippo's adopted" Kagome said.

"Why, what happened to his real parents" Anko asked curiously.

Kagome looked at Shippo and he gave a look to Kagome saying it was ok to tell them.

"Shippo's real parents were murdered by two men called the thunder brothers, when we found Shippo he was injured badly, I was able to get Shippo away and help him recover but it was already to late for his parents though" Kagome replied sadly.

Sasuke looked at Shippo and felt as if he and Shippo were the same because both there parents were murdered.

After Kagome was released from the hospital she went to her new house where her cousin said it was. It was a small house fit for 2 people, it hade a sakura tree in the front yard, in all it was like half of Kagome's old house (ok just image a small house that fits only 2 people, because I'm not going into full detailed description).

"Wow, it's nice in here" Kagome said happily.

"Well we need furniture Kagome" Shippo said as he looked around.

"Ok but we will get some tomorrow, but right now we have to get food for the fridge and other necessities" Kagome replied.

Kagome and Shippo walked down the streets filled with people and stores looking for things they needed. Shippo bought a few toys and book's, while Kagome carried 10 bags of food and other things they needed.

After they got home Shippo went off into his room to arrange some things while Kagome cleaned the house an arranged things. Kagome just sat down when the doorbell rang and Kagome sighed and got up to answer it.

When She answered it was her cousin standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey Kagome can I talk to you for a minute" Anko said.

"Sure" Kagome replied motioning for Anko to come in.

"Kagome, I asked lord hokage and we think you should become a medic ninja here, since your mother told me about how you were good at medical work" Anko explained.

"So you want me to become a medic ninja for this village, sure but what do I have to do to become one" Kagome asked.

"All you have to do is prove to the 3 hokage that you have what it takes to become a medic ninja, and I have to teach you a few jutsu's later since this is your first time becoming a ninja from a non-ninja village" Anko replied.

"Ok, but when do I try out" Kagome asked.

"Well that's part of the reason I came down today" Anko explained.

"Ok, just let me let Shippo know first" Kagome replied as she walked down the hall to Shippo's room.

"Hey Shippo I'm heading out with Anko for a while, you going to come with us" Kagome asked.

"Sure Kagome" Shippo replied happily.

"Alright Anko lets get going now" Kagome said.

Kagome, Anko and Shippo walked towards the hokage tower while Anko explained to the two what types of jutsu's there are. When they arrived Anko knocked on the door and waited until they were allowed to come in.

"Come in Anko" a gruff old voice said.

When they walked in Kagome found a old man there with a red and white robe on with a hat that said fire on it. He motioned for Kagome and Shippo to sit down on the cushions on the floor.

"So you two are the new citizens in the leaf village" He started.

"Yes sir" Kagome and Shippo said together.

"So Kagome are you ready to show me if your good enough to become a medic ninja" the 3rd said.

"Yes sir" Kagome replied.

"Good then, Anko send in the patient" the 3rd said looking at Anko.

After he said that the door opened again and a girl a little older then Shippo came in with her arm in a sling.

"This is Moegi, she hurt her arm last weak from training, so in order for you to become a medic ninja you must heal her arm" the 3rd explained (and for all of you people who don't know who Moegi is, she's that girl in Konohamaru's gang).

"Alright I'll do my best sir" Kagome said as Moegi walked over to her.

"Ok, Kagome you can do this, you've done this a few times" Kagome thought as she placed her hand over the injured arm.

Kagome concentrated on her miko powers and her hand glowed pink which surprised everyone in the room besides Shippo and her. The 3rds eye's watched carefully as Kagome healed Moegi's arm with pinkish lavender chakra. Anko on the other hand looked shocked that her cousin Kagome did a jutsu without hand signs.

"Done now try and move your arm" Kagome said finishing healing the girl.

Moegi moved her arm expecting it to hurt and found that it felt like as if she didn't break it in the first place. Moegi thanked Kagome with a hug and ran out of the room to show her friend's. Kagome looked back at the 3rd and her cousin that looked like she was happy.

"Kagome was that a blood line limit you have" the 3rd asked.

"I guess so, I mean I've hade it for as long as I can remember" Kagome answered.

"Anyway you pass you are now a medic ninja for the leaf village" the 3rd said pulling out a black headband with the leaf symbol on it.

The 3rd gave it to Kagome who looked at it for a minute and tied it so it was hung loosely around her neck. She smiled and thanked the hokage for allowing her to become a ninja of the village. The hokage then demised them both and Shippo was asleep in Kagome's arms (Shippo is around the size of Konohamaru but a little shorter).

"Hey Kagome, I got to go and check on things for the chunin exams do you think you will be alright by yourself" Anko said.

"Sure, go ahead" Kagome replied as Anko took off in a poof of smoke.

Kagome walked down the town and thought about going to get some weapons since she only had a sword with her. She agreed in her head and walked to a place that looked like it sold weapons, and when Kagome arrived Shippo was awake and was walking now.

When Kagome came out of the store she had on a kunai and shuriken pouch on her hip. Kagome then walked around a bit more to see the site's.

While walking Kagome came upon a bridge with Naruto and the others on it and Shippo ran over to see them.

"Hey Shippo how are you and Kagome" Sakura said as she saw Kagome come towards them.

"Good, Kagome just became a ninja" Shippo stated making Sasuke and Naruto look up.

"Your a ninja Kagome" Naruto questioned.

"Apparently I'm a medic ninja" Kagome answered rubbing the back of her neck.

"Alright Kagome" Sakura and Naruto said happily.

Sasuke looked like he could care less, but he had that look in his eye's that said he was amused.

"So what are you guy's waiting here for" Kagome asked.

"Kakashi" the all replied bluntly.

"Someone say my name" Kakashi said from the top of a pole.

"HEY YOUR LATE" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Hey Kakashi" Kagome said.

"Good morning Kagome" Kakashi replied and then noticed the headband around Kagome's neck.

"So, I see your a ninja now Kagome" Kakashi continued amused.

"I'm a medic ninja now" Kagome replied shyly.

Ever since she seen Kakashi, Kagome has had a weird feeling similar to when she first met Inuyasha. She didn't know what it was about him, but she didn't think on it long.

"So, today's mission's are to weed a herbalist's garden, clean a river, and walk some dog's, and Kagome and Shippo can come to" Kakashi started.

"Alright, I get to do some ninja work" Shippo exclaimed happily.

When they arrived at the herbalist's place she showed them her garden and left to go inside. Kagome and Shippo watched as Naruto picked out the whole garden of herbs and weeds at once. The lady came out and beat Naruto to a pulp for picking her herbs. Next on the list was to clean out a river full of garbage, Kakashi and Shippo sat on the bank and watched as Naruto fell into the water an was swept down a waterfall but was caught by Sasuke. Next was to walk a few dog's and Naruto was dragged around by a big one he was walking. Naruto was dragged strait into a trap field by the dog and set off allot of traps. Kagome chuckled a little and helped Naruto up while the dog followed her.

After a while the headed back into the village carrying Naruto who looked like he was going to fall over anytime.

"Naruto reminds me of Inuyasha in a way" Kagome thought.

"Well, I'm going to report our mission's now, you all are dismissed" Kakashi said as he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"And I have to go and finish cleaning and arranging thing's" Kagome said.

"Hey Kagome can I hang with Naruto for a while" Shippo asked.

"Sure, come home before dark ok" Kagome replied walking home.

"I can trust Naruto I mean he seems like the reliable type" Kagome thought.

When Kagome got home she saw the furniture she ordered in front of her house.

"Well this furniture isn't going to move it self now is it" Kagome said to herself.

Kagome was able to move the tables and the chairs but when it came to the two mattress's and the couch. Kagome sighed and tried to pick the matrices to get it in the house when it hit a crack in the path and made Kagome fall backwards. She waited for the impact of the hard ground, but instead felt strong arms catch her before it could come. Kagome looked up and saw Kakashi holding her around her waist looking down at her.

"Look's like you can use a hand with getting those in the house Kagome" Kakashi said positioning Kagome on her feet.

"Uh... sure" Kagome said blushing a little.

After that Kakashi helped Kagome carry the other things in to the house.

"Thanks Kakashi" Kagome said.

"Don't mention it, it's what all as ninja do around here" Kakashi replied.

"Wow, and I didn't even have to ask him to help me, he's like a nicer version of Inuyasha" Kagome thought sadly remembering the reason she left the past era.

Just then Shippo came in the door looking exhausted, then he noticed Kakashi in the house.

"Hello Kakashi" Shippo said then ran off to his room.

Kakashi then bid Kagome a farewell and walked out the door waving goodbye. Kagome then realized Shippo and her didn't have dinner yet. Sighing Kagome went over to the kitchen and took out a two instant noodle bowls and started the water.

After they ate Kagome cleaned up and was tucking Shippo in bed for the night.

"Hey Kagome" Shippo said.

"Yes Shippo, what is it" Kagome replied.

"Do you like Naruto and the others" Shippo questioned.

"Yes, of course there our friend Shippo" Kagome said.

"Oh yea I almost forgot, we met these people from the village hidden in the sand and they said something about the chunin exam, do you think we can go watch Naruto and the others" Shippo questioned giving Kagome the puppy eyes.

"Sure but it has to be alright with the hokage" Kagome replied.

"Goodnight Kagome" Shippo said as he closed his eyes.

"Night, Shippo" Kagome said walking out f the room.

As Kagome settled into bed she wondered what these people from the sand village Shippo mentioned, she also wondered what the chunin exam was.

"Oh well, guess I will have to wait until tomorrow to find out" Kagome thought as she closed her eyes.

End Chapter

**Wow looks like Kagome and Kakashi are good together, and what will happen when Kagome meets the sand siblings, also what will happen when Kagome meets Guy-sensei what will Kakashi do! Is Inuyasha and Kikyo gone for good, what will Kagome and Shippo do. Find out in the next chapter what will happen with Kagome. Also keep the reviews coming because I need support on this story, since its my first Inuyasha/Naruto crossover.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kagome's Fate Through The Well**

**Thanks for the reviews, sorry that I haven't updated the story, it's just that I have schoolwork to catch up on it's hard to write stories and balance things for school at the same time (P.S. I have to wake up at 6:00am to go to school) and my mom wants school to come first so I had to pose pone chapter writing for a few weeks . But now that I have things caught up I'm back into updating things that I write. As for the story so far it seems Kagome is fitting in the leaf village very well, but with the chunin exams coming up will Kagome be able to survive, and IS Inuyasha and Kikyo gone for good, will Kagome end up dead! Read to find out.**

**Chapter 3**

Kagome was awoken to the rays of the sunlight and birds chirping outside the house. Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she looked around her new room. She sighed when remembering when Inuyasha would always bully her awake to get him food, but now that he was away from her she could relax a little more knowing she wouldn't be killed. Kagome took in a deep breath and swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked over to the bathroom to have a shower.

When she came out she changed into a pair of light brown shorts with a grass green tang top. Kagome put her hair up in a high ponytail and walked quietly past Shippo's room seeing if he was still asleep. When seeing he was still asleep she walked down the stairs to prepare breakfast for the both of them.

When Kagome finished she set the table and walked to open the front door to grab the mail, once collecting it all she closed the door and walked back inside.

Kagome flipped through the junk mail and finally fond a letter from her mother addressed to her, and it read...

_Dear Kagome_

_We finally returned home to the shrine when finding out that grandpa only had a fractured wrist. Also when I was sweeping the house I noticed strange lights coming from the well house, when I went in I saw that the well lid had been cracked and had claw marks all over it. We hoped it was nothing that serious like a demon from Inuyasha's time again. Anyway have fun with your cousin and tell her I said hi, also to take care for Shippo._

_Love: Mom_

After reading the letter Kagome was shaking out of fear at what her mother told her. If she hadn't have been seated on the sofa she would hade fallen.

"Oh no, what if Inuyasha is trying to get out, will he, he can't I sealed the well for good and took the jewel with me" Kagome thought franticly.

"Kagome" A voice called making Kagome turn to the voice only to find Shippo half asleep.

"Hey morning Shippo, breakfast is ready" Kagome chirped with a fake smile.

"Ok" Shippo said and walked over to the table and sat down.

Kagome also sat down with Shippo to eat but didn't mention the note her mother sent her telling her about the well.

"Hey Shippo, I was wondering did you want to sign up for the ninja academy" Kagome questioned.

"Sure then I can be a ninja like Naruto, and learn cool tricks" Shippo exclaimed happily.

"Ok, We will go and ask the Hokage this afternoon" Kagome replied.

After breakfast Kagome washed the dishes and put them away while Shippo was getting changed. Shippo came out with his hair tied in a low ponytail and was wearing a red t-shirt with brown pants.

"Kagome can I go play with Konohamaru, please" Shippo pleaded.

"Well Ok, but don't get into trouble, and be home before dark, and if I'm not here there is a spare key in the mailbox" Kagome said just as Shippo ran out the door.

After about a hour of cleaning Kagome decided to go for a walk while the laundry dried. But the one thing Kagome kept thinking about was that the fact that Inuyasha is trying to kill her and, the well's seal being broken letting Inuyasha and Kikyo out into her time, putting her friends and family at risk. She sighed in frustration and pushed the thought away trying to forget.

Kagome was suddenly snapped from her thoughts when she someone yell.

"SASUKE" Some one shouted.

Kagome ran to where she heard the voice come from and found Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. But what surprised her was what looked like a pinwheel pining a long bandage from a boy in green spandex with bandages on his arms crouching down next to a turtle.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto are you alright" Kagome asked while turning to Sasuke who looked beat up.

"I am, Sasuke are you alright" Sakura replied turning to Sasuke.

Kagome turned to the other boy who was getting lectured from the turtle he was talking to. The only thing she could pick out from the conversation was "forbidden attack".

"Hey you guy's" Naruto said walking up to them.

"What Naruto" Sakura asked annoyed.

"That weird thing he's talking to is a turtle right" Naruto started.

"Obliviously, Naruto" Sakura yelled.

"Well what if that thing is his sensei" Naruto finished.

"How should I know" Sakura asked annoyed.

"Naruto could be right Sakura, I mean from what it looks like it could be" Kagome added softly

then she heard the turtle speak once again.

"Are you prepared to take the punishments for your actions" the turtle started.

"Yes" the boy said.

"Alright then pleas come out Guy sensei" the turtle said and a poof of smoke appeared on the turtle.

A man that looked like a older version of the boy in green appeared in a weird pose. Kagome had to cover her mouth in attempt to stop her giggles from turning into a full blown laughter.

"He's got the biggest eyebrows yet their almost alive" Naruto all but yelled.

"Wow" was all Kagome could muster up.

"So that's where he gets it from, same bowl cut hair, and even bushier eyebrows" Naruto continued.

"DO NOT INSULT GUY SENSEI, HE IS ONE OF THE GREATEST MEN ALIVE" Lee shouted.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR NOT NOTICING HIS GREATNESS I WAS TO BUSY WATCHING HIS CRAWL OUT FROM UNDERNEATH A TURTLE" Naruto yelled back in defense.

"Wow...um I have seen men with dog ears and long hair, but this is ridicules" Kagome thought.

"HE DID NOT CRAWL..." Lee started but was cut off by Guy sensei.

"Give it a rest Lee" Guy said.

Lee looked back at his sensei and turned around to face him calmly.

"As for your punishment" Guy started raising his fists and punching Lee across the face.

Kagome, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura watched as Lee's sensei punched him and then go into a hugging into a sunset theme making them all twitch, then Guy turned towards them.

"So how is Kakashi" Guy asked.

Kagome decided to answered while trying to keep a strait face while doing so.

"How do you know Kakashi" Kagome questioned.

"Well lets just say he and I are arch rivals for all eternity" Guy replied with a smirk.

Kagome was going to ask why they were rivals when she noticed he wasn't there anymore.

"As I recall 50 wins and 49 losses witch is one better then his by the way" Guy said from behind them.

Kagome was confused by how he got behind them so quickly without her sensing him.

"No way how did he beat Kakashi" Naruto said.

"That the fact is I'm stronger then Kakashi and faster" Guy replied with a sparkling grin.

"Is he a demon, there is just no way someone could move that fast without me being able to sense it" Kagome thought.

Kagome was pulled from her thoughts when her hands were enveloped in lager ones. She looked only to find that Guy had her hands like Koga would.

"I'm so sorry for the trouble Lee has done, please look into my eyes and except my sincere apologies, also notice my manly features" Guy said toward Kagome.

"Um...that's alright" Kagome said sheepishly.

"Also what might your name be miss" Guy continued showing no signs of letting go of her hands.

"K...Kagome Higurashi" Kagome replied slowly trying to take her hands out from his.

"What a beautiful name Kagome, and Lee I think you should accompany these three students into the classroom now, and remember give it your best, and farewell Kagome" Guy said as he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Wow a big case of deja-vu, he reminds me of Koga in a way though" Kagome thought.

The four of them watched as Lee jumped up the stairs to the classroom leaving them behind.

"Kagome dose he have a crush on you" Naruto said bluntly.

"I hope not, he's nice but not really my type" Kagome replied trying not to laugh.

"Also it looks like Sasuke got his but kicked" Naruto snickered earning him a punch on the head from Sakura.

"Shut up" Sasuke snapped back.

"Well what happened that started this, considering I wasn't here when this all started" Kagome said trying not to let the argument get any worse.

Sasuke and Naruto didn't hear her and went on talking about something while Sakura answered her.

"Lee challenged Sasuke to a fight and got stopped by that turtle" Sakura said.

Kagome looked back over to Sasuke and saw him smirking out of anxiousness.

"This thing is starting to get interesting, the chunin exams I can't wait t see what's next" Sasuke started.

"Alright then" Naruto and Sakura chimed.

Kagome just smiled knowing they have a positive attitude to go into the chunin exam.

"Now we have allot of training to do" Sasuke continued.

Then Kagome remembered something, she had no training at being a ninja whatsoever and considering she was a medic ninja she would have to learn to.

"Maybe I'll ask Kakashi to help me train" Kagome thought as they walked up to the floor to register.

Kagome was surprised when she saw Kakashi waiting for the three.

"Hello Kagome, and thank you Sakura for coming for you sake and the others" Kakashi said.

The three students looked at Kakashi with confusion in their eye's at what he said.

"Now you can formally register for the chunin exam" Kakashi continued.

"Why, what do you mean" Sakura asked.

"You see only groups of three are allowed to apply and take the chunin exam, that's the way its always been" Kakashi replied.

"Only three people in a squad, I always thought ninja were independent, guess I was wrong" Kagome thought.

"But sensei I thought you said it was the individuals decision to take the exams" Sakura said still confused.

"That's right, I did" Kakashi replied.

"Was that a lie" Sakura asked.

Kagome wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, but was thinking about where Shippo was. Kagome snapped out when Kakashi said "the end of the line" and "good luck" then smiled.

"Do your best you three" Kagome said happily.

"Don't worry Kagome we will win" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Once they walked through the doors Kagome looked back at Kakashi and smiled.

"You care for them allot don't you" Kagome said.

Kakashi looked at her with a small unnoticeable softness in his eye when she said that.

"Yes, in some ways" Kakashi said a little surprised at himself for saying that.

"They are a strong team, I have a feeling they will pass fine" Kagome said looking out the window.

Kakashi smiled (even though you can't see him smiling you can still tell he is smiling) at her know she was right about them.

Just then Kagome remembered what she came up here for with the three.

"Hey Kakashi, I was wondering, do you think you can train me a little, since I haven't been a ninja that long" Kagome asked feeling stupid for asking that.

Kakashi blinked a few times and thought, it probably wouldn't hurt to train her a little.

"Ok, if you want to" Kakashi replied.

"Thank you Kakashi" Kagome said giving Kakashi a hug.

Just as she did that she then realized what she did and pulled away turning a deep red. Kakashi on the other hand felt a little surprised at her action.

"Now I know how she is related to Anko, though she dose look a bit cute when she blushes, ...did I just say that, Kakashi your losing it your not suppose to show emotions" Kakashi thought.

"Sorry, I'm so use to hugging my friend when I'm happy for something" Kagome said sheepishly.

"It's fine, and training starts tomorrow at 6:00 in the morning, also you can bring Shippo if you want" Kakashi finally said (the chunin exams are like 3 days long in the series) .

"Ok thank you, well I have to go now and see if Shippo is home yet, and finish moving in" Kagome said walking away.

After Kagome turned the corner and went down the stairs she hit her head and cursed herself for hugging Kakashi.

"Why the heck did I do that for, Kagome your such an idiot, he probably doesn't even like you or he probably already has a girlfriend, or a wife already, and besides Kagome you fell in love once and you had you heart broken, and besides Kakashi and I are just friends" Kagome thought.

Kagome walked home and watched as Anko ran past her almost knocking her over.

"Sorry Kagome I'm late, I will come over after I'm finished with the kids and eat diner with you, ok" Anko said before running off again.

"Well that was weird" Kagome said to herself.

When she arrived at her house she flopped down on the couch and sighed. She mentally made up a list of things she had to do to keep her mind of the "moment" she had with Kakashi.

After what seemed like 4 minutes Kagome heard the door open and Shippo came in with a smile.

"Hey Kagome" Shippo said after taking his shoes off and running to give Kagome a hug.

"How was you day" Kagome asked.

"Great me and Konohamaru played ninja and went around the village" Shippo said with glee.

"That sounded fun, and I met Koga's incarnation today" Kagome said then remembering Guy.

"Oh on, did he hit on you" Shippo asked with mock sarcasms.

"Yea" Kagome replied.

"Did you see Naruto and the others today" Shippo then piped up.

"Yep, their going to the chunin exam now, also I met Kakashi and ask if he could train us a little and he agreed, also you can come to Shippo" Kagome said.

"Awesome" was all Shippo said happily.

"Alright, go and play while I make diner, and Anko is coming over" Kagome said.

Shippo ran off into his room, while Kagome started diner.

After a few hours passed Kagome finally had supper ready and was setting the table. A knock on the door startled her from her thoughts and she went to open the door. Anko was waiting at the door with a bag in her hand.

"Hey Kagome, brought you and Shippo gifts" Anko said while they walked in and sat on the couch.

Kagome looked into the bag that Anko gave to her and saw a dark green sleeveless kimono dress and pair black Chinese pants, She also saw pair of dark blue hakama pants and a light blue t-shirt that was for Shippo.

"These are nice Anko, but how..." Kagome started.

"Kakashi told me that he was training you and Shippo, so I bought you and Shippo some fighting clothing" Anko replied for her.

"Arigato Anko" Kagome said.

"Kagome I want to ask you something" Anko asked.

"What is it" Kagome replied.

"Do you like Kakashi" Anko said.

"Yes but only as a friend, why would you ask this question Anko" Kagome asked while trying to keep the blush from forming on her face.

In her mind she was having a argument with herself about how she really felt about Kakashi, did she like him, or was it a crush like she had on Inuyasha.

No reason, I'm just asking" Anko said.

"Alright, lets eat" Kagome said deciding to drop the conversation.

After they ate Anko bid Kagome a farewell and left Kagome to finish cleaning and get Shippo ready for bed. Kagome peered out the window and watched as Anko left and then disappear from sight, then Kagome went to get Shippo ready for bed.

"Kagome" Shippo asked.

"Yea, Shippo" Kagome replied.

"What would happen if Inuyasha, were to come here" Shippo questioned.

At the comment Shippo made Kagome felt a pang of fear run through her spine, what if he came here.

"Don't say that Shippo, Inuyasha can't come here I sealed the well for good" Kagome replied with a little bit of sadness.

Shippo yawned and Kagome smiled at how cute he looked and got the hint that he was tiered.

"Ok, kiddo time for bed, we do have to train with Kakashi tomorrow you know" Kagome said.

"Ok, mom" Shippo said as he fell asleep when Kagome turned of the light.

Kagome watched as Shippo fell asleep and she sighed, since she adopted Shippo it almost felt as if she had truly her own family. But it pained her to see Shippo grow up like this, without a father in his life to look up to. Kagome closed the door gently and only leaving it open a little so only a little light would enter but not wake him up (Same here, the only reason is so I don't trip over things in the night).

Kagome went into her room and changed into some pajamas and went to bed feeling a little happy.

Else where 

The sound of cracking wood breaking and a light from inside a small hut went unnoticed as two figures came out.

"Damn it, I thought we would never get through" a red clothed person said.

When they emerged from the well the red clothed one sniffed the air around the house.

"Her sent is old but I can still track it" he said.

"Don't worry we will find her, and then we will kill her" the other person said.

"Just you wait Kagome we will come for you and Shippo and kill you, don't think that sealing this well would stop us" He said with a blood lust voice.

The woman he was with chuckled and hugged him, knowing that her incarnation and her son will be dead.

End Chapter

**Uh oh, looks like Inuyasha and the clay pot are in Kagome's time now, will Kagome be able to save herself and Shippo, and will Kakashi be the one to help Kagome get over Inuyasha. Find out in the next chapter.**

**Also I had a fun time writing the Guy and Kagome first time meeting. Well it looks like Guy and Kakashi will have a bit of compaction for Kagome. Also know that Kagome treats Naruto and the others like her other siblings. Gaara is in the next chapter (for all the Gaara fans). Also know that I'm trying my best to keep up with updating all my stories including this one, despite the mountain of homework I have to do as well. **

**Watch for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kagome's fate through the well**

**Ok now that I'm up to date at writing stories I'm trying to finish this story as fast as possible. Anyway thank you every one for the reviews. Now onward.**

** Chapter 4 **

Kagome woke up only to find that it was still dark outside and it was 4:34am. Kagome quietly got out of bed and decided to take a shower to help wake herself up, also making sure she brought her fighting outfit with her.

After she showered Kagome went downstairs to have something to eat before she decided to wake up Shippo. It was now around 5:00am and Kagome then decided to wake Shippo up and get him ready to go. When she walked into Shippo's room he was still asleep almost making it hard for Kagome to wake him. She crept over to him and gently shook him till Shippo woke up.

"Shippo it's time to get up, we have to go train with Kakashi" Kagome said.

"Ok I'm up Kagome" Shippo replied stretching his limbs.

After Shippo came downstairs he sat while Kagome got him something to eat. Kagome made Shippo a quick omelet while she went upstairs to get her weapons for training. When Kagome came back down she had her sword and weapon pouch on, she handed Shippo a small dagger.

"Shippo, you only use this for emergence's only" Kagome instructed.

"Ok" Shippo replied placing it in his back pocket.

After they arrived near the training ground Anko told her where she would meet Kakashi. Also Anko told Kagome that Kakashi would be late and to wait a while.

A few hours went by an Kagome fell asleep trying to wait while Shippo played in a small flower patch. After a few minutes went by Kagome was gently shook awake by Kakashi. Kagome forced herself to keep a blush down from her cheeks as she sat up.

"Morning Kagome, now lets get you started on training" Kakashi said.

"Sure" Kagome replied.

"Where is Shippo" Kakashi asked

"Up here" Shippo said climbing down from a tree.

Kakashi first taught them the basics of what chakra was and how they used it, then did a demonstration. In all Kagome and Shippo was fascinated about how they used chakra as an attack.

"Now try and find the power you have within yourself and try and unleash it, but not to much of it at one time" Kakashi explained.

Shippo was able to get the substitution technique with the hand signs (he use to us it without hand signs before). Kagome managed to make a substitution of herself after Shippo did his.

"Wow, I did it, and Inuyasha isn't here to tell me I'm doing it wrong" Kagome thought happily.

"Very good you two, now keep it up a few more times" Kakashi said.

After about an hour of doing the jutsu Kagome was able to master the substitution technique, as well as Shippo.

"Alright now I will show you two how to throw shuriken and kunai" Kakashi stated while pointing to a target on a tree.

After another hour Kagome and Shippo were able to hit the target but were still trying to hit the little red spot where the heart would be.

Kakashi looked at the two with amusement, in his opinion they were slowly getting the hang of the basic skills and techniques. Kakashi also noticed that it was slowly getting dark outside meaning that they trained all day.

"Ok you two it's time to go home now" Kakashi said.

Kagome got up and picked up all her weapons and went to help Shippo with his. Kagome took a small glance at Kakashi out of the corner of her eye.

After Kakashi left the training grounds Kagome and Shippo sat on a stump unaware of the eyes that were watching them.

"Kagome, are you going to be ok"

Kagome looked at Shippo with a questioning face and was wondering what he meant by that.

"What do you mean Shippo" Kagome asked.

"I mean when you said Inuyasha and Kikyo are trying to kill you, we can't outrun them forever you know" Shippo said with a soft tone laced in it.

"I honestly don't know, but for now we have to keep hiding" Kagome said as she picked up Shippo and walked the way she came from.

The eyes followed her movement and the vanished as the followed her, that went unnoticed by Kagome and Shippo.

When Kagome arrived home she had a letter in her mailbox addressed to her. Kagome took it out and opened the door letting Shippo run off to his room.

Kagome opened the letter and read it carefully and found out that was from the academy saying they would except Shippo in the school, and that he would be starting tomorrow morning.

"Hey Shippo, you get to go to a ninja school tomorrow" Kagome yelled to him.

"Really, I do" Shippo said running out of his room.

"Yea, I just got a letter from them saying you have" Kagome chirped.

"Cool, I get to learn all types of tricks" Shippo said as he hugged Kagome.

"OK, go get ready for dinner" Kagome said happily as she walked over to a cupboard and pulled out two instant ramen cups.

After dinner Kagome cleaned up the kitchen and took a much needed hot bath. When she finished she flopped down onto her bed and sighed in happiness at a thought, Kagome felt like a mother around Shippo, except one thing was missing, a father. Kagome blushed as Kakashi some how popped into her head as she thought of a description of a father.

Kagome chuckled and was soon fast asleep in her bed, but she was still unaware of the figure that watched her from her window.

The next morning Kagome was up and about making Shippo's breakfast and making his lunch for school. Kagome was moving her hips and singing to song that played on the radio little ways from her. As the music (I just picked a random song ok) started she sang the song from Jojo little to late.

Come with me  
Stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do ya expect me to say  
You take my hand  
And you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game  
So let me on down  
'Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know...

Mean while Kakashi was just about to knock on the door when he heard Kagome singing on the other side making him stop and listen, in his opinion she sounded nice. But in a way she sounded sad, like she really felt that way (member Kakashi and the others still don't know of Inuyasha or her going back in time).

It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say  
You say you dream of my face   
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real   
It doesn't matter anyway

Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm

I was young  
And in love  
I gave you everything  
But it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate  
Go find someone else  
In letting you go  
I'm loving myself  
You got a problem  
But don't come asking me for help  
'Cause you know...

It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait   
But you know all the right things to say  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway

I can love with all of my heart, baby  
I know I have so much to give  
With a player like you I don't have a prayer  
That's no way to live  
Ohhhh... mmm nooo  
It's just too little too late  
Yeaahhhh...

It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait   
But you know all the right things to say  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway

Yeah  
You know it's just too little too late  
Oh, I can't wait

It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say  
You say you dream of my face   
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real   
It doesn't matter anyway

As the song ended Kagome smiled to herself just as Shippo came down from the hall.

"Kagome you sing nice" Shippo complimented.

"Ok you it's time for you to go to the academy now, did you want me to walk you there" Kagome asked.

"Sure Kagome" Shippo replied.

There was a knock at the door just as Kagome packed Shippo's lunch in his bag. Kagome got up and made sure Shippo was in his illusion form before opening the door.

She was surprised when she saw Kakashi standing there at her door.

"Morning Kakashi" Kagome said.

"Good morning Kagome, may I speak with you " Kakashi replied.

"Of course but can we do this as i'm taking Shippo to the academy" Kagome asked sheepishly.

"Sure, I have time" Kakashi replied again.

As they walked down the road Kakashi informed Kagome about the chunin exams and how the teams were going to finish today, and that they would need a medic ninja to help.

"Naruto and the others are going to finish today and I was wondering if you would like to come and greet them" Kakashi finally asked.

"Ok, I would love to, but when is it" Kagome asked.

"Around noon" Kakashi replied.

"Sure, I can make it" Kagome said.

"Ok then I will see you later Kagome" Kakashi said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kagome and Shippo soon arrived at the academy where there were lots of kids around Shippo's age. Shippo then spotted Konohamaru and ran off waving a good bye to Kagome.

"See you later Shippo" Kagome said as she walked off on her way.

Kagome decided to search for things she would need, she walked until she found a shop of medical herbs and ointments. She walked in and purchased a few things, including a few she would need for when she met Naruto and the others again.

"Well I hope they aren't hurt that badly" Kagome thought.

Kagome was interrupted from her thoughts when she saw the Hokage walking down the street.

"Good morning Lord Hokage" Kagome said as she bowed a little.

"Oh, good morning Kagome how are you and little Shippo today" Sarutobi replied.

"We are fine, i'm just buying medicine" Kagome said.

"Kagome their is something I want to ask you" Sarutobi asked.

"What is it Lord Hokage" Kagome replied with a hint of worry.

"I want you to be at the chunin exams to heal any life threatening injures" Sarutobi said.

"Ok" Kagome replied happily.

"Well, I have to be going now, good bye Kagome" Sarutobi said as he walked away.

Kagome decided to stop at a ice cream shop before going home and preparing for this afternoon.

Kagome came out of the store with a two scooped cone of cookie dough ice cream (drools, runs to go grab some ice cream).

She walked up to her house and unlocked the door, while setting the medicine's and herbs down on the table.

"Hey Kagome" someone said before Kagome shut the door.

Kagome turned around and found Anko running up to her house looking out of breath.

"Hey Anko how's the exams going" Kagome asked while letting Anko in.

"Kagome I need to talk to you, it's important" Anko said with a serious tone.

Kagome nodded and shut the door behind them as they sat on the sofa, Anko only got serious if there was trouble.

"What's wrong Anko" Kagome said.

Anko's eyes hardened for a minute before turning to Kagome to answer her question.

"Kagome, I just yesterday we found three dead bodies of one team that qualified for the chunin exams" Anko started.

"What" Kagome said shocked.

"But here is the strange part, their faces were gone, like they were stolen" Anko said.

Kagome nodded in response as Anko continued what she was saying.

"Also there have been strange activity going on in the death forest where the chunin exams are taking place" Anko said.

"What do you mean by strange activity" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well I had a gut instinct that something wasn't right and there I found two of the imposters dead but there was one member missing" Anko finally said.

"Could it be a demon, no I would have sensed it by now" Kagome thought.

"Kagome, when you go to the chunin exams I want you to be careful, if you see anything suspicious I want you to tell me about it, ok" Anko said to Kagome.

Kagome nodded and thought for a moment as Anko got up to leave.

"Also, I want you to keep close to Kakashi, he will protect you" Anko said the last line with a smirk.

"W-what" Kagome said in shock.

"Oh, your my cousin I know when you like someone, so do you like Kakashi" Anko said teasingly.

"N-not in that way, but Kakashi is nice, caring, mysterious" Kagome said.

"Yep she likes him" Anko thought.

"Well, I have to head over to the chunin exams now, see you there Kagome" Anko said as she ran out the door.

Kagome sighed knowing she had to get ready to go over to the chunin exams to help, Kagome ran up to her room and brought her sword out along with the pouch of shrunken and kunai, along with the medicine.  
"Looks like I got everything I need" Kagome thought.

Kagome walked downstairs and found a piece of paper and pen, she quickly wrote a note to Shippo. She put the note on one of his toys so he would notice it.

Kagome walked out the door and locked it behind her s she came out.

She just turned around when she ran into someone making her almost fall over.

"Good afternoon Kagome" Someone said.

Kagome looked up and saw Guy, making her force herself not to scream out a yelp.

"Oh, good afternoon Guy, you...startled me" Kagome said.

"Kagome would you like to accompany me to the chunin exams" Guy said with a famous grin.

"Sure" Kagome said trying to be nice, while also mentally slapping herself for not knowing the direction to the chunin exams.

After about 20 minutes (probably torture for Kagome), Kagome saw Kakashi standing in front of a big building.

"Hello Kakashi" Kagome said.

"Oh, hello Kagome, glad your here" Kakashi said.

"So Kagome are you a medic-ninja" Guy asked.

"Yes, why" Kagome asked.

"You make a fine medic Kagome" Guy replied.

Kagome had to suppress a blush coming to her cheeks when he said that.

"He has the same personality as Miroku" Kagome thought.

"Um...thank you" Kagome said shyly.

"Kagome, there you are" Sarutobi said.

"Hello, Lord Hokage" Kagome said.

Sarutobi nodded at Kagome then turned towards the other Jonin.

"All assemble for the chunin exams" He said as they all started to walk onto a platform.

As Kagome stood beside Kakashi and Guy some students started to come into the area. Kagome was so happy when she saw Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke come into the room.

Then she took time to notice the other teams come into the room. Kagome saw Lee and two others walk with him.

"Guy is that your squad" Kagome asked while motioning toward Lee and the other two.

"Yes they are, I suppose I should introduce you to them, you've met Lee already, and the one in the jacket is Neji, the other is Ten-Ten, and their much more powerful then Kakashi's students, isn't that right Kakashi" Guy said as he looked towards Kakashi.

Kakashi looked as if he wasn't even paying attention at the moment, he looked up.

"Hn, you say something" Kakashi said.

Kagome covered her mouth as Guy started to sulk about how Kakashi wasn't paying attention to him. Kagome then got a feeling as if a demon was approaching at that moment making her turn to the entrance. She gasped as she saw a red headed boy with a gourd walk in, his aura was practically screaming demon (Naruto has his sealed up, Gaara doesn't).

"Could he really be a demon, if so this could be bad" Kagome thought.

**End Chapter**

**Well another chapter done, thank you to all who commented on my work, keep it up. Also I Hate writers block xx, I will try to update fast as I can, because my exams are coming up for school and I need the computer for studying.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kagome's fate through the well**

**I'm sorry that I didn't update fast enough, And thank you to all reviewers for support. now here is chapter 5. Also Kagome just sees Sasuke and the others (as in younger then her) as a siblings.**

**--Chapter 5--**

Kagome didn't worry on the thought to long because Anko was about to speak to them. Kagome Jut hoped in her head that the demon wouldn't show himself.

"Alright now pay attention, Lord Hokage is going to explain the 3 exam to you, you better listen maggots" Anko said in a military voice.

Kagome chuckled in her head now knowing were she got her temper from in the family.

"Lord Hokage their all yours" Anko finally said.

Sarutobi nodded and stepped forward on the platform towards the students.

"Before I explain the exams details I want to explain something about the test itself, now listen closely it is something you all need to understand, I'm going to tell you the true purpose of the exams" Sarutobi.

"What dose he mean by that" Kagome said to herself.

"Because, when we have these exams we test the level of our ninja along with other nations to see where we stand on the power of nations, also to raise the level of a shinobi and with out allies" Kakashi informed her quietly.

Kagome nodded and felt a gaze on her and looked around only to find a man in headband with a music symbol on it. His whole appearance was that of a snake, making Kagome mind herself in her head to keep an eye on this man.

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts when a man in a jonin outfit appeared the same as Kakashi's. She also noticed that the man had a ghastly complexion as if he was sick.

"Lord Hokage, allow me Hayate Gekko to continue these exams"

"It's nice to meet you all" Hayate said with a cough.

"I hope he's ok" Kagome thought with a sweat drop.

"Now there is something you all must do before the third exam" Hayate said with more coughs.

Everyone looked at Hayate like he was crazy trying to teach when he sounded sick.

"We have to do a preliminary round, because we didn't expect so many of you to pass, and in the rules it states we can hold one at any time if there are to many" Hayate said.

"Now if there are any of you who fell that their not in top physical condition now is the time to back out" Hayate continued and coughed some more.

"Wow he's a hypocrite, for saying in top condition" Kagome thought.

Just then Kagome felt a spike of evil energy making her look at the direction it was coming from. She noticed it was coming from Sasuke, who looked like he was in pain.

"Where did that chakra come from, it...its to dark to be Sasuke's power" Kagome thought scarcely.

The waves of darkness came sooner and sooner , making Kagome flinch at every pulse it made.

"Wait, could if be... some sort of cures like Kohaku's" Kagome thought.

"We should kick him out of the exams and hand him over to black ops and let them keep him locked up, we have to keep that seal under-" Anko said but was cut off by Kakashi.

"And you think he's going to go along with this, you really think so, you forgot he's from the Uchiha clan" Kakashi stated making Kagome look over to him.

"I don't care who he is, if he stays he's a danger to everyone, don't you see when he gets stronger so dose the curse mark, that thing if feeding off his chakra, its a forbidden jutsu that devours the one who bears it" Anko said while Kagome just gasped.

"So that's what it dose, maybe..."Kagome thought.

"Anko" Kagome asked.

Anko and Kakashi looked at Kagome who decided to speak at the intense moment of the conversation. Anko made a motion that showed that they were listening to Kagome and what she had to say.

"I could possibly remove the cures your talking about" Kagome continued.

Both Kakashi and Anko looked surprised at what she said, but with Kakashi you could hardly tell.

"Kagome, I don't want you to put yourself in danger" Anko started worriedly.

"Please Anko, at least I know that I tried something" Kagome said.

Anko looked like she was thinking things through in her head, and she glanced over to Kakashi.

"Don't let anything happen to Kagome if he shows himself here" Anko said strictly.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Kagome is safe" Kakashi said.

Kagome was mentally taken back by what Kakashi said, she had remembered when Inuyasha told her that he would protect her, but now Inuyasha betrayed her and was trying to kill her. But somehow now Kagome thought it was different now, she felt as if Kakashi meant what he said and he would protect her.

"Alright if someone wishes to back out now's your chance" Hayate said.

Kagome watched as a older boy with silver hair, and glasses raise his hand.

"Ok you got me, I'm out" He said as if it were a happy moment.

"Who's is he Anko" Kagome asked.

"Let's see... Kabuto Yakushi, it says here he has failed 6 times in a row" Anko replied, then turning toward Sarutobi.

"Kakashi, don't you think that sound a bit unnatural for a student to fail six times in a row, I mean wouldn't he have passed it by the third time" Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure" Kakashi replied.

"Alright we will now begin the preliminary round, this round will consist with one on one matches at full battle intensity, this is not an exercise, there are twenty of you left so that means there will only be ten matches and only five of you will move on to the third exam, there are no rules but if someone is unwell enough to fight then I will intervene to save lives as much as possible " Hayate said.

"Ok this sounds fair enough for them, but I'm not sure I will like the outcome" Kagome thought.

"Now for the first match" Hayate said while looked towards a big screen at the top of the room.

Kagome turned toward the screen as names started to be scrambled on it, and then Sasuke's name appear.

"Oh, this is bad, he doesn't know how to stop the curse mark from taking over him" Kagome thought.

Kagome watched as Sasuke and the other guy come forward in front of the others.

"Alright, now everyone besides the two may watch the match from the top level" Hayate said.

Everyone started to walk up the stairs and Kagome followed Kakashi as he walked up to Sasuke.

"Hey Kagome, have you come to watch me fight" Naruto said happily.

"Well sure, but I'm here to watch everyone and heal them" Kagome replied.

"Just watch Kagome I'll show you, this preliminary round is a peace of cake" Naruto said.

"You will do just fine Naruto" Kagome replied.

Kagome continued up the stairs and Kakashi followed her along with Naruto and Sakura. Kagome looked at the arena and watched as the match unfold.

They watched as Sasuke's opponent bring out a few shuriken and threw them at Sasuke, who also brought out a kunai and deflected them, but Sasuke fell over holding his shoulder.

"One more attempt to use your chakra Sasuke and it will take over you" Kagome thought.

Sasuke managed to get hold of the guys arm and get him in a arm lock pin, but his opponent was fast at thinking and slammed his fist into Sasuke's ribs making Sasuke let go. His opponent then ran back at Sasuke who was on the ground still, and took a hold of Sasuke's head and his hand glowed blue.

"Oh no, this could be it, you can do it Sasuke just don't let the cures mark take control of you" Kagome thought.

Kagome watched as Sasuke struggled for a bit before kicking the man in the ribs sending him across the room.

Then the guy charged back at Sasuke again, this time Sasuke was able to dodge his attacks but still stumbled.

Naruto yelled something at Sasuke but Kagome didn't catch it quick enough because she was watching Sasuke's opponent charge at him again, making Sasuke dodge his attacks once again.

Next thing Kagome knew was that Sasuke was in the air and a dark evil was leaking out of the cures mark, making Kagome shudder.

"This is bad, fight it Sasuke" Kagome thought franticly.

Then Before she knew it the cures mark was disappearing quickly and stopped all together, making Kagome sigh in relief. Next Sasuke was giving punches and then a mighty kick at the end making them both fall in different directions.

"I will stop the match now the winner is Sasuke Uchiha" Hayate declared.

"Thank goodness" Kagome said with a sigh of relief.

Then Kakashi looked at Kagome and she nodded knowing what was coming.

Kakashi put his arm around Kagome's waist and Kagome felt a whoosh sensation before seeing she was down near Sasuke.

"You did great Sasuke" Kagome whispered.

"Ok Sasuke lets go" Kakashi said.

Kagome walked along Sasuke and Kakashi as they walked out the door and into the hallway, then turning into a door that said keep out.

"Are we going in here" Kagome asked looking towards Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded in response and opened the door allowing Kagome to go into the dark room. Once in the room Kagome followed him to a lit room where he told Sasuke to sit down and then nodded towards Kagome.

"Ok, lets see the mark" Kagome said quietly.

Sasuke removed his top (runs from screaming fan girls) and sat in the middle of the room.

Once Kagome saw the mark her senses were going haywire telling her to purify the boy till he was dead, but Kagome managed to keep her purifying powers in check.

"Ok lets get started" Kagome said bringing out a few herbs.

"Why are you using herbs, and not chakra" Sasuke questioned while watching from the floor.

"I will be using my purification powers, but these herbs are to keep me from purifying you to death" Kagome replied with seriousness.

"What do you mean by purifying powers" Sasuke asked now a bit more confused.

"Well I have a form of chakra that only uses spiritual energy out of chakra, and since spiritual energy is more pure it eliminates all evil, and since you have that cures mark on you it will make me try and purify you more harshly" Kagome said recalling what she learned from Anko and Miroku.

Sasuke and Kakashi looked at Kagome in shock and Sasuke remained quiet.

After Kagome was done with the herb she applied it to the cures mark and was going to cut her palm to make the marks on the floor when Kakashi's hand stopped her with his hand.

"Allow me to do that for you Kagome" Kakashi said softly and took the kunai from her hand.

"Ok" Kagome said trying to keep the burning sensation in her cheek from forming.

Kakashi started to write the sealing technique on the ground around Sasuke and up to the cures mark on his neck, then looked over to Kagome.

"Ok, this may hurt a bit" Kagome said as Sasuke only nodded in response.

Kagome put her hands together in the form of the tiger hand sign and focused her purification powers into her hands. Then she placed both her hands on the cures mark and nearly flinched at the shock the evil gave her. Kagome forces herself to ignore the now burning pain going through her hands and focused on getting rid of most of the evil chakra before sealing it.

I now seemed like only minutes before Kagome knew she got rid of the chakra that was preventing him to use his chakra and other abilities.

"Almost done" Kagome thought weakly as the pain continued to get worse.

Kagome finished what she could on the cures mark, knowing if she tried to go any further it would probably kill her. The cures mark was almost purified completely and that gave Kagome the ok signal that she could stop now.

Slowly she removed her hands and started falling from over using her powers, Kagome braced herself for the cold ground to hit.

The impact to the ground never came, Kagome looked up and met the face of Kakashi who was placing her to the ground slowly.

"Thank you Kakashi" Kagome said weakly.

Kakashi just nodded at the comment and placed Kagome so now she was sitting up against the wall next to Sasuke who passed out.

"My, My, what do we have here" A voice said making both turn towards the voice.

Kagome then felt a cold shiver run down her spine at the evil that was coming off of the person.

"Long time no see Kakashi" The person said coming out from the shadows.

"Orochimaru what do you want with Sasuke" Kakashi said darkly.

"Oh it's not just Sasuke now, its the woman Kagome as well" Orochimaru said in a amused way.

Kagome felt herself shaking because of the power that was coming off of this guy.

"This guy has almost the same level of power that Naraku has" Kagome thought while putting an unnoticeable barrier up around her and Sasuke.

Orochimaru then started to walk forward towards Kagome and Sasuke like Kakashi wasn't even there.

As soon as Orochimaru got close to Kagome and Sasuke Kakashi then snapped out of the trance he was in.

"Stop, don't come any closer" Kakashi said fiercely.

Kagome now turned her attention to Kakashi who now had what looked like a ball of lighting in his hand.

"I don't care if you are one of the sanin of the three ninja of legend, I swear take one more step towards Sasuke and Kagome and one of us will die here" Kakashi stated coldly only making Orochimaru laugh.

"You can't stop him from what he truly wants and that's power, he's an avenger by heart" Orochimaru stated and then glanced at Kagome.

"And as for Kagome, she will be one of the most important pieces in my plan, because of her abilities" Orochimaru said making Kagome's eyes go wide.

Orochimaru walked away slowly before stopping not to far away from them but still had his back turned to them.

"And Kakashi, if you plan on killing me now's your chance, that is... if you dare" Orochimaru said making Kakashi flinch as he vanish.

Kagome noticed that Kakashi was letting out shuddering breaths and he was shaking. Mustering her strength that returned, Kagome got up and walked over to Kakashi and put a calming hand on his shoulder.

Kakashi turned and met the soft brown eyes of Kagome that calmed him and he turned to Sasuke.

"Lets get Sasuke to the hospital" Kagome said quietly for the first time.

"What about you Kagome" Kakashi said while picking up Sasuke.

"I'll be fine once my powers have returned" Kagome said as they walked out of they room.

**End Chapter 5**

**Wow... that's the longest chapter I have wrote. Anyway keep reviewing and I will try to keep updating.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kagome's fate through the well**

**Here is the next chapter in the Kagome's fate through the well fanfic sorry about not updating faster, a bunch of kids sent some e-mail's and said my stories suck and that made me go out of my writing mood for a while. Also some important news for Kagome fans, I have a vote going on for my next Kagome story (once I'm done this one) on my fan fiction site, I have ideas for Kagome/wwe crossover, or Kagome/ The Covenant (movie) Kagome/Blade (all movie's)... and more. And through this chapter it may seem like I'm going to fast through the matches, but if I were to write them it would have taken me about ten chapters to write them all (it would be nice though).**

**Chapter 6**

Kagome finished talking to the medic-nin and walked out of the room they had Sasuke in only to find Kakashi sitting with his gaze to the wall.

"Your still here, I thought you would be back with Naruto and Sakura by now" Kagome said in confusion.

"Its ok Kagome, I deiced to wait for you, besides I was also wondering how Sasuke is doing" Kakashi replied reassuringly.

"He's fine, Sasuke just needs lots of rest and he should be fine by tomorrow" Kagome said calmly.

Kakashi seemed to look like he let out a sigh of relief as Kagome said that Sasuke was fine. He also watched as a few black ops came around the corner and stopped in front of Kakashi.

"We are here to watch after Sasuke" One said.

Kakashi nodded and started to lead Kagome out of the hall, and after turning the corner he looked at Kagome.

"Kagome, are you ok, I mean you did use allot of chakra back there" Kakashi asked with a hint of curiosity.

"I'm fine now, it just feels like I just had just lost allot of blood" Kagome said reassuringly back at the masked man.

Kakashi just nodded and then wrapped an arm around Kagome before teleporting them to the exams.

"Hey Kakashi, Kagome your back" Naruto said.

"Where is Sasuke, what did you do to him" Sakura asked worriedly towards the two older ninja.

"Sakura he is in the infirmary now resting" Kagome replied.

"And he is under watch by the ANBU black ops" Kakashi said in a fake deadly tone.

"KAGOME" someone familiar shouted.

Just in a flask Kagome had her hands engulfed into lager hands and looked up only to meet Guy.

"Uh...hi Guy it's nice to see you again" Kagome replied.

"WherewereyouKagome,areyouhurt,whywereyouwithKakashi,pleasedon'ttellmeyourhurt" Guy said in one breath and overwhelming Kagome.

"Um... I'm fine, I was just taking care of some business, and Kakashi came with me because he had to, and no I'm not hurt" Kagome said trying to answer the questions Guy had said to her.

"Well I hope Kakashi took good care of you" Guy said while giving a death glare to Kakashi.

"Um...who is fighting now" Kagome asked trying to get them to stop fighting.

"Some guy from the sound village and a sand ninja" Naruto replied.

"Have you two fought yet" Kagome asked.

"No, I just hope I don't get a weirdo to face" Naruto replied.

Kagome watched as the first contenders battle it out, one used a type of chakra that made his bones dislocate and then he would control them with is chakra. The other a person from the sand used his chakra to control a puppet. In the end the kid with the puppet won the match by hiding in a bandage sac on his back.

Kagome sighed at thinking of Shippo and his first day of school and how he was doing. But this didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi thought.

"Something troubling you Kagome" Kakashi asked.

"Oh just thinking at how Shippo's day is going today" Kagome replied with a smile.

Kagome waited for the next battle to begin, then now noticed Sakura was looking a little depressed and that her hair was now short.

"Hey Sakura, I like your hair" Kagome said to the pink haired girl.

"Oh... thanks Kagome" Sakura replied while blushing at the Kagome's comment.

Now that Kagome thought about things she now wondered about the guy Orochimaru and Inuyasha. How was she going to look after herself, Shippo and her new friends.

She watched as Sakura in her fight that ended up in a draw, she also watched as another sound ninja fought as well as one of guys students. For Kagome the wounds they received weren't as bad as she thought they were and the wounds were easy to heal.

When Kagome had to watch Naruto's fight she cheered him on as best she could , and when it was over Naruto pulled through and won the match. The next match was Hinata vs. Neji and the results from the match were brutal on the one called Hinata, for all her chakra points were blocked and there was some internal damage done to.

Kagome knew the next few matches were going to be killer for her, mostly because she was tiered and the fact that she nearly killed herself in trying to take the curse mark off of Sasuke.

The next match was Lee vs. Gaara, and Gaara was the one that had the strangest aura out of every one from the sand village. She had to cover her ears as the two clones were celebrating in their victory rather loudly for Kagome's ears to handle. Seriously how can one person be so loud especially if they are going to fight in a matter of minutes. Before the match began Kagome noticed that Lee didn't have chakra at all to begin with. She didn't let that bother her because the match began and Lee started attacking Gaara with punches and kicks. But Lee's attacks were blacked with what looked like sand, which Kagome thought that was strange in a good way.

As the battle continued there were some close calls for Lee and Kagome watched as Gaara's sand came up to crush Lee within its grasp. When the sand crushed him, she flinched in horror at the thought and noticed that his aura wasn't there.

"What, how..." Kagome thought.

Then looking up Kagome then saw Lee near the stone hand symbols making her let out the breath she was holding.

"Thank goodness, but that sand seems to be moving to fast for Lee, how will he hit his opponent" Kagome thought to herself.

"Lee take them off" Guy said making Kagome look up in confusion.

She was about to question what guy meant by "take them off" when Kagome noticed that Lee had taken off some leg weights.

"What would he be doing with leg weights" Kagome mumbled as that weights fell to the ground.

As soon as the weights hit the floor they made a BIG crash, and Kagome was now speechless at what she had just witnessed. Not soon after that Lee moved with inhuman speed that was far beyond a demon she knew of.

"Incredible" was all she could say trying to keep up with his movements.

Lee was now having the upper hand at winning because apparently Gaara couldn't keep track of him either. After a furry of punches later Lee did some damage to Gaara by downward kicking him and making a successful punch to his face. The look Gaara gave Lee sent shivers up Kagome's spine, even if it wasn't directed at her.

Then they watched as Lee started kicking Gaara into the air with a furry of kicks, but Kagome noticed that Lee was I pain along the way kicking him up.

"Something's wrong" Kagome said to Kakashi.

Kakashi gave her a look that said he knew that this was going to happen and that he couldn't do anything. So Kagome was let to sit back and watch as this boy suffered the injures that he was causing himself.

Next Lee used the primary lotus and caused a wall of dust and derby to come up, making hard to see if Gaara lived the attack. Everyone held their breaths as the dust started to settle, and the battle field was becoming more clearer to see.

Kagome was shocked to see the kid laying on the ground looking dead, and Lee looked as if he just finished a track race.

"Something isn't right, it seemed to easy for someone with that amount of chakra" Kagome thought skittishly.

As soon as she said that parts of Gaara's face were starting to crumble making Kagome's thoughts come true. Thing's that happened next made Kagome close her eye's in attempt to block out the cry's of Lee as he got blasted around the room, and also that she could practically feel Lee's muscles rip. She remembered when she tore a muscle in her leg and it hurt for days, now seeing Lee made her think of how much pain he must be going through.

Kagome then opened her eye's and noticed that Lee was smiling happily as if he knew he wouldn't lose.

"How can he be smiling when he's hurt" Kagome asked puzzled.

"Because Lee knows he's not going to lose" Guy said.

"What do you mean" Kagome asked confused.

"The lotus in the leaf village blooms twice" Guy said making Kagome have a facial expression of ok-no-idea-what-you-just-said.

"Lee said that once" Sakura added.

"Guy, what did you-" Kakashi said angrily.

"It's just as you thought" Guy said.

"That boy, you mean he can open the 8 gates" Kakashi said.

Kagome inwardly gasped in horror at the information, she remembered both Miroku and Sango both explaining something about that, and that the affects were devastating to think about.

Jus then a movement caught Kagome's attention and she saw Kakashi pull his headband up only to reveal a red colored eye with coma marks in them, also a long scar ran down his eye.

"And what about the Hidden Lotus" Sakura asked.

"By opening up all of the gates you can obtain power beyond the Hokage, but with this power comes extreme consciences" Kagome said with a dead tone.

"What are the consciences" Sakura asked, but somehow already knew what she was going to say.  
"Death" Kakashi deadpanned.

Kagome looked down in sadness as Kakashi said the last part to a now horror stricken Sakura.

"I don't know what this boy means to you Guy, but I shouldn't have to tell you that we never let our feelings come into play, I never thought you were capable of this" Kakashi said with hints of anger towards Guy.

"You have no right, you no nothing about him, nothing at all" Guy bitterly stated back making the two girls flinch at the now rising anger.

Kagome let her aura out to try and attempt to calm the two men's auras that were arguing with anger.

"That boy has something to prove, and he is determined to prove it even I it cost's him his life, and I am determined to help him reach his goal not because of his sake, but because that goal is worth reaching" Guy stated proudly looking down at Lee.

"Poor Lee, was he picked on when he was younger, that's probably why he's doing this" Kagome thought.

Just then Kagome felt power rising in the room at an alarming rate, and looked down only to find Lee and his muscles were ripping beyond their limits and he was turning red, and now his power was even visible and it was making Kagome's hairs stand on end.

Sakura looked at Kagome and noticed she was shivering as Lee's power rose higher.

"Kagome what's wrong" Sakura asked putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"I'm fine, it's just that his power is strong and it is making me shake" Kagome said not really wanting to explain it again.

Just then Lee took off at amazing speed making the whole stadium crumble in his path, also making a whole cloud of dust and debris come at everyone, making them shield their eyes. As soon as it started Kagome only saw Gaara floating in the air and Lee was just gone, but Kagome knew Lee was still there because of the power. Kagome blinked and it looked like fireworks were going off in the room instead of attacks being made. Then in slow motion Lee had Gaara tied in a bandage (Kind of makes you wonder how strong those bandages are) and was rising Gaara up for one final attack that would be powerful. As things went into fast motion again a BIG wall of dust flew up making everyone blind at the moment from the force.

And as the dust cleared Kagome caught sight of the gourd on Gaara's back turned into sand just at the last second. As for Lee, after the blast he fell far away from Gaara and look to be out for the count. Soon as the dust cleared, Kagome was shocked to find that the kid was still alive and that he was going to attack.

"Lee can't move, he's venerable to attack now" Kagome thought in horror as she followed the sand that was coming towards Lee.

Kagome was horrified as the sand rapped its way around Lee's left arm and leg and crushed them, and now was coming back again. She closed her eye's and then everything was dead quiet now, why, why was it quiet when Lee should be shrieking in pain. Opening her eye's only to find Guy there blocking the sand from harming Lee any further.

"That was close" Kagome thought silently.

"I quit" Gaara stated broadly as he walked away.

Kagome was letting out a breath and was about to say something when Lee stood up in attack form.

"After all that he is able to stand, unbelievable" Kagome thought.

Then looking into his eye's and saw that they were clouded over in nothingness, and seeing this made Guy cry and embrace Lee.

Naruto was the first to snap out of the trance and jump down to go and see Lee, then Kagome started running to get down the stairs and hurry next to Naruto. In the background Kagome could hear other medic ninjas coming to assist her with Lee.

"Miss, can you heal him" one medic asked as Kagome started checking his pulse and blood flow.

Guy was looking at Kagome in shock and wonder that she could heal Lee.

"Yes, I can heal most of his muscle tissue and main arteries, but since most of the injuries were cased by himself the broken bone's will have to heal on their own along with the rest of the damage tissue" Kagome said kindly as she started healing the most critical part of the wounds.

After a few minutes Kagome was finished and looked up to Guy, wondering how she could break this kind of news to him.

"You take over for me, ok" Kagome stated towards the medics.

"Yes Miss Kagome" The medic said.

"Guy" Kagome said kindly but with a serious tone laced in.

"Yes, Kagome" Guy replied.

"I must speak with you" Kagome continued as Guy followed her a few feet away.

"Is Lee ok, Kagome" Guy asked lightly.

"Well, I managed to clear him out of the critical zone and into a more stable condition, I have also manage to heal most of the wounds that were affected the most, but since the wounds were mostly caused by himself I can't heal the broken bones in his arms and legs, as well as some areas of damaged tissue" Kagome stated calmly.

"When will he be able to fight again, do you know" Guy asked with a tad bit of hope, knowing Lee was out of danger.

"That's were things become more difficult, as my experience as a doctor and medic-ninja, normal bones that break take a few moths to heal not to mention the therapy for him to move them again, but seeing how Lee is…., it will take him probably two years before he can fight again" Kagome said sadly as Guy's eye's widened in shock.

"I'm sorry, I tried everything I could to help him" Kagome said with tears brimming her eyes at his shocked face.

"Kagome, it's ok, it's not your fault, it's mine, to me as long as you brought him out of the danger zone it's the most I could have asked of you" Guy said sadly putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome nodded her head and watched as he walked back over to Lee, and She walked over to were Kakashi and Naruto were and watched as they rushed Lee away.

"I will try more harder to heal Lee, I can't see people suffer like this" Kagome said quietly with sadness.

"You did all you could Kagome" Naruto said as Kakashi wet to apologize to Guy.

"Come on Kagome let's go up before the next match starts" Naruto said and Kagome nodded.

Once up on the side Naruto and Sakura as well as Kakashi looked at Kagome who looked pale. Kakashi knew Kagome was near her limit, he also wanted to know what that pink chakra was.

"Kagome, what is that pink chakra you use to heal people with" Kakashi asked.

"Well I'm a priestess and we can heal people with our spiritual power's, but it can't heal wounds that you inflict on yourself unfortunately" Kagome said sitting down.

"Well that explains it" Kakashi said.

"Wait, what is spiritual power anyway" Naruto asked confused.

"It's part of what makes chakra for us" Sakura informed him.

"I need to go and check on Sasuke" Kagome said starting to stand.

"Let me take you there Kagome" Kakashi said as he poofed away with Kagome.

As soon as Kagome got to the hospital she noticed as she turned the corner that something was wrong.

"You felt it to then" Kakashi said quietly as Kagome nodded.

When the came up to the room they saw the bodies of the Anbu they left on the floor unconscious. Kakashi moved in front of Kagome and motioned for her to stay were she was.

"That aura is familiar" Kagome thought trying to remember who.

Hours felt like minutes and Kagome brought out her dagger and prepared for if the person was going to get closer to Sasuke

"Wait the person Kakashi is with isn't him, it's the one on the ground" Kagome thought as she heard a clang of metal.

"Now is my chance to get him" Kagome thought as she snuck in the room and hid behind Sasuke's bed.

She watched as two Kakashi's had the man cornered and was going to attack when the breaking of glass.

Kagome then rushed out and tacked the man down, but fate wasn't with Kagome and the men kicked her in the side sending Kagome a few feet away making her black out.

**End Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kagome's fate through the well**

**Here is chapter 7 of the series, also thanks for reviewing and being patient with me, I had to redo this chapter for many reasons. Other then that I would also like to clarify that in the first to second chapter Kagome says to Shippo that he could call her mom if he wishes, he doesn't call her momma because I forgot to say in that chapter that Kagome told him to only call her that if it was just the two of them alone. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kagome heard a voice in the background when she started coming around, she couldn't tell who it was. Opening her eyes slowly, memories of the guy who attacked Sasuke, and Kakashi and her taking on the man, and she flung herself up.

"What, where am I" Kagome thought as she slowly rubbed eye's to find herself in a bed.

"Glad to see you awake" the voice said from the corner or her room.

Kagome looked only to find Kakashi standing in the corner of the room and reading an orange book. "What happened to the evil anbu guy, did I get him" Kagome asked remembering that before he hit her, she managed to hit him with her purifying powers.

"His name was Kabuto, and yes he got away but you did manage to injure him a little" Kakashi said to a now shocked Kagome.

"I knew it, I sensed something off about him when he quit from the chunin exams" Kagome said now seeing she was in another hospital room like Sasuke's.

"You should rest Kagome, you used almost all your chakra in that fight with Kabuto, not to mention the amount used to take the curse mark off Sasuke" Kakashi said making Kagome sit back down.

"What time is it Kakashi" She asked looking around for a clock.

"A little past noon, why" Kakashi asked looking at the raven haired medic.

"OH NO, I FORGOT TO GO PICK UP SHIPPO FROM THE ACADAMY" Kagome nearly screamed in panic.

"Don't worry Kagome the Hokage picked him up for you, I'll bring hi over, besides I need to go train Sasuke for his upcoming battle in the next month" Kakashi said making Kagome calm down a bit.

She mentally noted to thank the third when she got the chance.

"Thank you so much Kakashi, but…" Kagome trailed off making Kakashi look at her.

"But what" Kakashi said in confusion.

"Why do you do always help me, I mean no shinobi would help me this much even if it was just by luck" Kagome said quietly.

"Because you saved Sasuke and a lot of people for that matter, and for that I should return the favor, and I'm wondering why you would ask" Kakashi said kindly placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"No, no, no , it's just that… someone I knew a long time ago took me for advantage, and would I would help that person, but always left me for dead" Kagome sadly said quietly.

"Don't worry, I'm not that type of person, and I'm sure there are now a few people that would risk their lives to save you" Kakashi said quietly and Kagome smiled. No one ever reassured her like Kakashi, it made her feel welcome in her new world.

"Oh wait don't you have to train Sasuke, because I won't keep you from your student" Kagome said softly.

"Well, yes I guess I should be going if I want to pick up Shippo" Kakashi said getting up and walking out the door.

"Bye Kakashi" Kagome said and got a wave from Kakashi as he left.

Kagome then relaxed back into the bed and closed her eye's as she fell into the drifting darkness of slumber, she didn't want to eat the hospital food. After around an hour of sleeping a nurse came into the room and awoke Kagome telling her that she had a visitor for her and stepped aside only to be greeted with a flash of orange and blue.

"Momma, I'm so glad your safe" Shippo said and cuddled closer to Kagome.

"You may leave now Miss Kagome if you wish" the nurse informed her.

"Ok, hey Shippo do you want to go home and have dinner" Kagome said to Shippo after thanking the nurse.

"Yea, I want to have ramen" Shippo said happily as they left the hospital. It was nearly dark out and Kagome just wanted to get home have some dinner and fall asleep, healing people really took a toll on her.

As soon as they got home Kagome put the kettle on to make ramen, Shippo looked up at her and smiled. Kakashi was perfect for his mother, he was a nice man, as well as strong to protect her. That was what he liked about Kakashi, he would protect his mother, After all, Inuyasha wanted to kill her and Kagome had enough to worry about. "I got to get stronger to protect Kagome" Shippo thought clenching his fists tighter.

Kagome noticed that he was angry about something. "Shippo are you ok" she asked. Shippo snapped from his thoughts and looked at Kagome. "The chunin exams are getting a lot harder, I hope Naruto wins" Shippo half lied, though it was true, he was a little worried for Naruto.

"Don't worry he will do just fine Shippo" Kagome replied with hope. After a few minutes passed Kagome placed the meal in front of Shippo and herself.

"So how was your day at the academy" Kagome asked. Shippo looked up to his mother and smiled, he went on about how he was in the same class as Konohamaru and the others, and how great the day was. Kagome just listened and smiled. "He sure is having a good time here, I'm glad he came with me to my time" She thought.

Once they were done Shippo helped Kagome clean the dishes and they started off to bed. Kagome wished Shippo a good night and walked off to her bedroom, changed her cloths and flopped down on her bed as she drifted to sleep.

The next day Kagome her and Shippo spent the day cleaning the house after Shippo got home from the academy. After a while Kagome decided to treat Shippo and herself to some ice-cream. Heading out to a nearby ice-cream stand Kagome purchased two cones, then they walked down the streets.

As the two started on their way back home, they noticed Naruto arguing with an older man with long spiky white hair. Then Naruto was chucked into a pot near a store, and the old guy dubbed 'pervy sage' as Naruto called him; walked off leaving him in the pot with a rock on the lid.

"That was mean, he shouldn't be picking on Naruto" Kagome thought walking up to the pot and took the lid off. "Who was that Kagome" Shippo asked curiously watching the older man walk away

"LET ME OUT OF-…oh hey Kagome" Naruto shouted, then noticed it was Kagome who opened the lid. "Naruto are you ok" Kagome asked helping him out of the pot. "What made that man throw you into that pot" Shippo asked looking the way the man walked off in.

"That pervy sage won't teach me for the upcoming chunin exams, he's already killed my other teacher, and I'm getting sick of him" Naruto explained, somewhat patiently.

"That was mean of him, he should at least teach you for knocking out your teacher" Kagome muttered more to herself.

"That's what I said to him but he won't, he said he needs to do research" Naruto said crossing his arms in anger. "What kind of research do he do Naruto" Kagome asked curiously (**she's going to regret asking**).

"He likes peeping on women" Naruto replied.

The whole area got a lot colder in a few seconds, and both Shippo and Naruto got chills sent up their spines and turned to see Kagome with her bangs covering her eyes and she was eerie quiet. Shippo hid behind Naruto for he knew what was about to come.

"He dose what…" Kagome asked in a death tone of voice. Naruto cringed in fear, Kagome was a thousand times more scarier then Sakura.

Getting no response Kagome stood slowly, and started walking to where the man was.

"Uh…Kagome…where are you going" Naruto asked fearfully. "I'm going to pay that guy a visit and get him train you Naruto" Kagome replied as nicely as she could, because she was going to set this guy straight like she and Sango did with Miroku; whether this guy liked it or not.

"Wow…Kagome is scary when she's mad Shippo" Naruto said quietly to the younger boy while following Kagome. "You have no idea, just be thankful that it's not you she's after" Shippo replied in equal fear, while still behind Naruto.

Kakashi was walking out to the training field with Sasuke and the two were startled by a load scream, making birds fly from trees. The third looked up from Anko and looked out the window and shook his head. "Should have known he would get that reaction from her, didn't know it would be this soon though…" Anko said in surprise. The third looked at her in amusement. Now he knew Kagome was related to Anko, and I wasn't just from having family relations either.

By the river sat the man who put Naruto in a pot with a lump on his head. There was flames around Kagome out of pure anger. The man known as Jiraiya looked up in fear at Kagome, regretting what he had done to her. He was going to do some 'research' on the women at the river when a beautiful woman with black hair came from the forest. He was about to ask her if he could go out on a date with him when he got smacked in the face by the black haired woman.

"Want to try that again, I'll smack a whole lot harder then" Kagome said plainly, but was trembling with rage. "Sorry lady I-" Jiraiya stated. "I'm not done yet,…were you the one who threw Naruto in a pot, and were you the one who knocked his teacher out when he was training him" Kagome continued.

"Well…I…ah…" Jiraiya started again, but got an evil glare from the woman again. "Yes…ma'am" Jiraiya said in fear.

"Now, lets get one thing straight mister, you knocked Naruto's teacher out, so shouldn't you be training him now" Kagome stated, still in an angry voice. "….um…well…I…can't-" Jiraiya started but was once again cut short by Kagome. "Will you train Naruto" Kagome asked again, with a glare that would give Orochimaru nightmares. "Yes ma'am I will" Jiraiya replied quivering with fear. "Good" Kagome said starting to walk away. Shippo had to cover his mouth or he would have burst out laughing at the look on the guys face. Kagome sharply turned to Naruto with a sweet smile and more calmer aura. "If he gives you trouble Naruto you know where to find me" Kagome said before walking back to the village with Shippo, muttering about how guys were pervs.

"See you later Naruto" Shippo said running to catch up with Kagome. Jiraiya looked back and forth between Naruto and the retreating woman, he tried to picture how Naruto befriended this violent woman. "Scary woman, and how the hell dose Naruto know her" he thought.

Kagome walked up to her house and unlocked the door to her house. Once inside she flopped down on the couch and sighed, were all men perverted.

Sitting there for a few minutes Kagome's mind wandered to a certain jonin with silver spiky hair. Mentally slapping herself multiple times she tried to think of something else. Coming up with nothing she decided to have a nice relaxing bath to relieve her stress, and she started up to the bathroom while thinking of Naruto and Sasuke, and there battle in the Chunin exams. Settling into the bath further Kagome let out a relaxed sigh.

She would go to the exams, she was sure Shippo would love to go with her instead of having to go to academy, but her better instincts told her to leave him at the academy, if that Orochimaru guy was after her or Sasuke it would be best it Shippo wasn't put in any danger.

"I know Shippo won't like the idea but, I have no choice" She thought with a sigh. She just couldn't get a certain sliver spiky haired man out of her thoughts. "Am I falling…for Kakashi" Kagome thoughts stuttered. Shaking her head again she finished bathing and walked to her room and passed Shippo's and noticed he was asleep. He was asleep without his illusion on and it made him look even cuter, and she smiled at the adorable look he had. Kagome shut the door slightly and continued to her room where she changed into a pair of pajamas and hoped into bed, she needed her sleep because tomorrow she was to help out at the hospital and Shippo would be off to the academy. As soon as she hit the bed she instantly fell asleep.

Outside a silver haired jonin landed on the tree outside her window and peered into the house noticing how angelic she looked asleep. He quickly shook his head and sighed "just what is she doing to me" Kakashi thought jumping away but not before taking one last look. "It's best if I don't tell her about what happened" Kakashi thought to himself as he appeared where jonin were gathered. The group there gathered around something hidden by their forms.

"Who was the first to get here" a voice asked from behind them. They turned and saw it was the third with a few ANBU at his side. "I was lord Hokage" a jonin replied rising his hand.

The third nodded before going over to where they were all gathered with Kakashi following him along with Guy. Looking forward they saw livestock littered around the area of the field, bloodied making it look like something from a horror movie. Taking a closer look they noticed that it looked like a animal attacked them with jagged claws. "There was also this…" the same man said pointing at a building. Walking around the side of the building the third was shocked at what he saw on the side of the house, Kakashi's one eye narrowed and Guy frowned and his hands clutched into fists.

Sarutobi stood there for a moment before letting out a breath. "I want an investigation made as well as double the patrols on the night shift watch around the area" he said finally after a tense silence. "Yes lord Hokage" a few men said as they rushed off. "Do you think it's Orochimaru" Guy whispered to Kakashi. "No it's to simple for him to pull off" Kakashi replied.

"You two…" the third said gaining the two jonin's attention. "I want you to keep an eye out for anything" he continued. The two nodded and the third dismissed them, in which they nodded and took off. Sighing Sarutobi looked back at the sight in front of him. "I want this mess cleaned, and…no one is to speak of this until after the chunin exams, I don't want them to worry" he said to an ANBU with a cat mask. The said ANBU nodded before he as well took off.

"Just what on earth dose this mean…" Sarutobi thought as he too left, knowing this wound cause a lot of panic in the leaf village. As he left the wall came into view showing a bloody mess that read….

"**WE ARE COMING FOR YOU,… DON'T THINK YOU CAN HIDE FROM US"**

**___________________________________End Chapter 7____________________________________**

**Sorry the chapter is a little short I haven't had much time to go back to this story since I had to re-write it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kagome's fate through the well**

**Well here is chapter 8 and I'm nearing my 4th year here at Fanfiction as of August. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The months went by really quickly for Kagome. Her training was improving since Anko started to train her since Kakashi was training Sasuke for the upcoming battle. Speaking of which she hardly ever saw him after that day at the hospital, but she did see him every now and then and he hardly spoke to her.

A few nights ago She was getting the strange feeling that someone was watching her, after that Anko started visiting her more often after her meetings with the Hokage. It was strange for Kagome since Anko was always gone before Kagome had a chance to speak with her.

Kagome was working in the hospital now and the staff there paid her for helping out at first. Now she was offered a job as a head medic. She had reasonable work hours that fit her hours at home with Shippo which she was thankful for. She was assigned to help the third Hokage with anything he called for.

Shippo was working hard to become a ninja, though he kind of excelled more in genjutsu then ninjutsu or taijutsu but he was able to learn the basics of the both. Kagome, with the help of Anko was able to turn part of her backyard into a training ground for him for his birthday.

Kagome saw Naruto and Sakura at some parts of the day, either Kagome was eating with Naruto at Ichiraku's or she was giving advice to Sakura. As for Sasuke, she never saw him ever since the hospital attack.

Kagome walked down the streets of Konohagakure, beside Anko who was munching on some dango as she went. Kagome herself was interested in them, seeing how Anko mentioned they were the best in the village.

"So Kagome I heard you were with the third when he went up to the stone heads" Anko asked looking towards her cousin.

"Yep, it was fun, the academy was up there as well, and I actually learned a little" Kagome admitted. "Wow,…getting a teaching from the third is really something" Anko whistled in humor. Kagome laughed softly before Anko suddenly got quiet.

"Kagome" Anko asked suddenly gaining her attention. "Yea, what is it Anko" Kagome asked looking at the worried look on her face. Anko paused for a moment before taking in a deep breath. "I want you to be careful over the next few months,…ever since the Uchiha kid got attacked people have been a little on edge lately, they think Orochimaru will attack again, and after the day when Kakashi told me that he set his sights on you and the Uchiha, I have been a bit worried" Anko said. Kagome took in the information and looked at her cousin with sympathy, she was worried for her and it was bugging her to the point where she needed to follow her around. "Don't worry Anko, if snake-but makes an appearance then I'm sure I can hold on my own" Kagome replied trying to take some stress away from her. "Kagome, you have no idea what this man is capable of, and if he ever got his hands on you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself…" Anko stressed.

Kagome merely smiled and put a hand on her shoulder and stared her straight in the eyes. "Don't worry Anko, I got you, Kakashi, hell even Gai would be watching after me, so if I would never let him take me away" Kagome replied. "Well, I can't argue with that, but…., did you say Gai would" Anko asked changing the subject. Kagome giggled "Yep sure would, he even said so himself" she admitted.

"Wow and here I thought Gai was going the other way" Anko replied with a laugh. "Anko, I had a hard time trying to be polite, much less trying not to laugh" Kagome said. "Don't worry he's harmless really" Anko said as Kagome looked like she was about to be sick.

Just then a black ops ninja with a cat mask appeared next to the two and Anko looked at the him before he disappeared. Kagome looked puzzled for a moment, for she would never understand the words that were spoke between them.

"Well Kagome this I were I will leave you, I got to go help so new members train some more" Anko said looking back to her. "Hey don't let me stop you, you go and teach the newbie's a few things about being ninja" Kagome replied sarcastically in which Anko laughed. "Kagome, one more thing…" Anko said and Kagome nodded. "If anything happens like your in danger, don't hesitate to call me" Anko continued. "Sure" Kagome replied still smiling as she disappeared from her, leaving her there in the road.

Now that that's over with, I think I will look around a little before I have to go pick up Shippo" Kagome muttered.

"What are you doing"

Kagome gasped and swung around only to be met with a certain silver haired man. "Oh, Kakashi you surprised me…" Kagome said putting a hand over her heart trying to calm it. "Sorry, it was to good of an opportunity to pass up" Kakashi said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Your just lucky I wasn't training or that would have been a nasty injury waiting to happen" Kagome said hitting his arm slightly.

"Oh, you would do quiet well I imagine" Kakashi said sarcastically. "Knowing you, you'd probably would have some trick up your sleeve" Kagome said with a frown. "My, my Kagome your cold" Kakashi replied with a smirk underneath his mask and placing a hand over his heart. "So what are you up to, I usually don't see you that much anymore" Kagome asked walking beside the jonin.

The walked and talked about lots of things that happened over the past few months. Kagome told Kakashi how she got a new job as a head medic. Also that Anko was continuing to help her with her training at what not.

"It seems your fitting right in here at the Leaf village, Kagome" Kakashi said. Kagome then looked lost in thought as she remembered when she first came to the village and how she met Kakashi and the others, but with that she also remembered why she was in the leaf village as well. She frowned and she remembered a certain half demon and how he betrayed her.

"Kagome are you ok" Kakashi asked with a hint of concern.

Kagome shook the thoughts from her mind and she put on a fake smile and turned to face the masked man. "It's nothing, I was…remembering how I came to the village and how I met you and your students…along with my first real enemy too…" Kagome replied touching the spot on her head where she landed on a rock. "Well, I can't say I blame you for remembering, you surprised even me that day you used that power of yours to injure the guy" Kakashi said as the two came to Kagome's house.

"I guess this is my stop, thank you for walking me to my house Kakashi" Kagome said smiling softly. "It, was nothing, and besides what kind of gentlemen would I be if I let a woman walk home alone now" Kakashi replied.

"I guess I will see you in two days for the chunin exams then" Kagome asked remembering that the preliminary round was in 48 hours. Kakashi nodded before disappearing in the familiar poof. As she turned she was met with a bouquet of lily's at her doorstep. "I wonder who those are from…" Kagome questioned as she picked up the flowers and moved them to read the tag that read….

"_To the most beautiful flower I know with hair as dark as night, and eyes the color of the finest chocolate, with skin as soft and pale as moonlight. You're an angel that pierced my heart of youth with the most purest of all arrows. To you I give you this bunch of flowers as a sign of my undying love for you. Yours truly. Might Gai."_

Kagome was staring at the letter like it came from a different planet or something. Truthfully Kagome would have told him that she wasn't interested, but she didn't want to hurt the mans feelings. He was a 'different' kind of person, but none the less he was nice.

"Well… I guess that I can't get rid of these flowers, it would be a waste and he probably paid a lot of money for them" Kagome thought attentively looking at the flowers.

She sighed in defeat, as she unlocked the door and took the flowers in and set them down in the sink where she searched in her cupboards for a vase. When she found one she filled it with water and placed the flowers in the vase, where she placed them on the table near the window, where they would have a reasonable amount of light.

"Well looks like I'm keeping them…" She murmured before she again walked out the door to go and pick up her little fox kit.

It was the morning of the preliminary rounds and Shippo was bouncing off the walls in excitement for his idol; Naruto to be exact. Kagome had told him multiple times that he wouldn't be going, but he still was excited, and Kagome sighed it was no use trying to talk to him like this. Then he kept telling her to tell him in detail what happened in Naruto's battle as well a Sasuke's. Kagome was now walking him down the road to the academy where lots of other students were now groaning about not going to see the exams.

Kagome herself was going with Sakura, the poor girl seemed like a nervous breakdown waiting to happen ever since she witnessed Sasuke getting the curse mark. Kagome didn't blame the girl, any person could feel that mark from a three mile radius, especially her, a miko.

"Bye Kagome, I'll see you later" Shippo yelled running to the academy. Kagome waved her farewell and started her way over to the direction of the stadium. Though Kagome was lost in thought of events that happened yesterday afternoon.

_**Flashback**_

Kagome was walking down the halls of the hospital, checking in on patients every now and then. It was lunch for all of the hospital staff and since she really felt bad about the night staff having to pull a day shift. Kagome offered to let them eat lunch while she watched over the patients for a half an hour. Sure it seemed like a hard task, but there were only fifteen patients in and one visitor, she was a miko able to sense danger if it were in a time of danger.

"Well, I'm done all my rounds and everyone seems in good shape, I guess I can go and visit Naruto" She muttered taking a right at the next hall. Poor Naruto was out cold for three days straight from using his chakra too much, but that's not what surprised her the most. This large amount of chakra was coming from him in waves, not like the curse mark, but it was more demonic similar to a demon. Also when she was checking in on him she happened to notice a strange mark on his stomach that looked like something she had seen before in the past, but wasn't quite sure what it was.

Sighing she walked up to the door she stopped at and knocked slightly before waiting a few seconds.

"Come in"

Kagome looked puzzled for a moment, it wasn't Naruto's voice and he was the only one in there. Opening the door she saw a boy with dark brown hair, spiked in a ponytail playing a game she couldn't see. She recognized him from the battle with the girl from the sound village.

"Ah, I guess your Shikamaru Nara" she said shutting the door behind her. He looked at her before his eye's widened slightly in surprise. "You're the woman from the exams…" he said more of a statement then a question. "Kagome Higurashi, and I'm guessing you're here for Naruto" Kagome asked politely. He nodded muttering something about being a pain. "I guess…I got board and wandered in here" Shikamaru replied. Kagome chuckled lightly before taking a seat next to him.

"He's been out like this for three days now, I'm wondering if he finally croaked" Shikamaru said looking at Naruto. "No, it would take a lot to take him out" Kagome said glancing over at the blond. She stared off in to space before her mind wander to another in the hospital in the next hall, though Shikamaru seem to notice this. "What's the matter" he asked. "I'm a little concerned for that other boy; Lee, it's going to take a long time before he can fight again" Kagome admitted looking back at him. "Why's that, you're a head medic, and didn't you heal him at the exams" he asked a bit confused.

"I didn't heal him fully, I was only able to bring him out of the danger zone and in to a stable condition" Kagome replied though she saw an even more confused look on his face and she continued. "I am in fact a medic able to heal most other medics can't, but there is a down side, even though I can heal any injury, I can't heal self inflicted ones" she said as Shikamaru nodded in understanding. "You're a miko then" Shikamaru stated. "How did you know" Kagome asked a bit shocked. "I read about them once…never thought I would meet one" he replied to which she smiled at. Kagome was going to say something when Shikamaru noticed something. "Hey the sand stopped…what's up with that, did they forget to wind it or something" he muttered looking over the green colored hourglass. Kagome glanced and indeed the sand had stopped moving completely but she was erupted from her thoughts when a voice came from Naruto.

"So you decided to wake up…huh" Shikamaru said looking at the dazed boy. Kagome smiled, at least that was one less patient to worry about, and she was wondering when he was going to wake up. "Huh…Shikamaru, and Kagome…what are you two doing here…where am I…" Naruto asked still half asleep. "Well you have been out for three days straight, you used up a lot of chakra…" Kagome replied moving to get closer to fix his pillow. 'Three days…" Naruto replied again.

It took him a few seconds before Naruto was wide awake and then started shouting at Shikamaru for not waking him up sooner, as well as complaining about pervy sage. Kagome had a look of 'random emotional outburst much' before she chuckled lightly, and got up to break the two up. "Naruto calm down…" Kagome asked trying to reason with him, but it went unheard before her eye's widened in a split second.

A aura, one of death and destruction mixed in with slight fear and confusion, and it was lighting through her senses like a match in a dark room. Though she knew who it belonged to, and she knew where this person was going. Kagome was unaware of the two who were calling her, though one was more like yelling.

"Hey, Kagome…you in there" Naruto yelled to her till she remembered that Naruto and Shikamaru were there. If she was going to take care of this person without them getting hurt, then she had to look casual.

"I'm sorry what was that Naruto" Kagome replied shaking her head as the blond boy sighed in irritation. "I said, we are going to go and see Choji and you looked like you seen a ghost" Naruto said a little annoyed. "Ok,…I got to go and do my round of the other rooms" Kagome replied trying to not sound suspicious. With that Kagome got up and tried not to rush out of the room as she opened the door and walked down the hall in a power walk speed. Her actions didn't go unnoticed as Shikamaru gave a concerned/puzzled look at the retreating miko.

She ran through the halls searching for the aura. "If I'm correct then, he's after Lee" Kagome thought picking up her pace before after a few minutes she came to the door and the power behind it. It was similar to Naruto's red chakra, but it was less demonic and powerful as the blonds.

Opening the door slowly at first, then she opened it wide and stepped inside to find nothing but only a sleeping Lee. "That's odd…the aura came from here" Kagome almost whispered turning back to the door. She came face to face with a red headed boy with deadly teal eyes. They had a look of kill in them at the moment, and before she had a chance to react she was slammed against the wall with enough force to put a slight crack in the wall behind her. Kagome felt something holding her neck, and looked down to find sand around her neck and arms.

She was about to use her powers to break them, when movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Kagome moved her head to be horrified as sand started wrapping it's way around him.

"He's going to kill Lee" Kagome thought franticly, knowing she couldn't use her powers because not only was she risking her life but Lee's as well. Just as she thought that it was over for her and Lee she noticed the door open silently and in walked Shikamaru and Naruto, there was a few hand signs from Shikamaru before she noticed his shadow crept all the way to the boy in red.

The red head's eyes widened when he realized he couldn't move his hand, and he looked back only to come in contact with Naruto's fist. "What do you think your doing in here, you rat" Naruto demanded. "Go easy Naruto, because when your bashing him your bashing me too" Shikamaru said to Naruto not taking his eyes off the teal eyed boy.

"Out with it, what were you trying to pull" Naruto said as calmly as possible. When he got no answer from him Naruto decided to try again. "Well…are you going to tell us what you were going to do" Naruto demanded. "I was going to kill them" he replied without emotion, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You already beat Lee in the tournament , wasn't that enough for you, do you have some sort of personal grudge against him or something, and what about Kagome she didn't do anything to you so why are you attacking her?" Shikamaru questioned. "I have nothing against them both, its nothing that complicated I just simply want to kill them" he replied.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR SICK IN THE HEAD, YOUR CRAZY" Naruto yelled to him. "Yea if you think we are just going to stand by and let you do what ever you want , you sick selfish psycho" Shikamaru added in.

"If you don't stay out of my way I will have to kill you two as well" he said unemotionally. "Oh really lets just see you try it" Naruto exclaimed aiming his fist at him.

"Damn it this isn't going to end good, I got to do something to help, but what" Kagome thought in her mind as she watched the two parties argue back and forth. She learned that the kid had a demon sealed inside him as well as how his village tried to kill him for that reason.

Kagome felt his aura spike with each of the words he said, she knew that if she didn't act now someone would be killed. "This kid is like Naruto, he has a demon sealed in him too, which makes him a opponent these two cant even handle together" Kagome's mind raced as a large wave of sand came at Naruto and Shikamaru. As a last minute thought she placed a light barrier over them and deflected the sand, but in turn it left a good sized crack. Wave after wave came at them pounding her barrier to a point when the crack was becoming larger and larger. "I cant keep this up forever, oh, if only I wasn't held like this I could make a better one" she thought, but it was short lived for the sand around her constricted around her neck tightly making her drop her barrier. "Oh no" she thought as the sand closed in on them both.

At that moment Gai walked in and the sand around Kagome's upper body loosened giving her enough space to breath. "Alright that's enough, save it for tomorrow, that's when the final competition begins, your just wasting it today is that what you want" Gai said standing right in front of her, Naruto and Shikamaru. Just as he did that the sand around Kagome and Lee went back into the gourd letting Kagome fall to her knees in a coughing fit, and the red haired boy just walked off leaving them with one final message. "All the same, I will kill you just you wait, I will kill you all".

Kagome just looked up at the door where he left "Just who is this kid, and if he says he has a demon inside him then we are all in trouble" she thought .

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter 8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Yay I finished it and now you all can enjoy it. Anyway see you in the next chapter, and thank you so much to all those people who reviewed so far.**


End file.
